Trapped in Twilight
by LHNT
Summary: An everyday girl from our world, who just happens to dislike the Twilight saga, gets a gag gift on her b-day and she got more than she wanted she got a one way trip into the lives of Twilight, literally. How will this poor anti-twilight girl cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped in Twilight:**

* * *

**(AN: This is my first story so sorry if it stinks! I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. So the basic summary for Trapped in Twilight is: normal everyday girl reads the twilight saga, doesn't like it gets a twilight fan necklace as a gag gift for her birthday and puts it on to be polite goes to bed wakes up later in the twilight universe as Renesmee when she is physically 16 years old! So here goes nothing!)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start of Something Different**

* * *

"Sydney!" yelled mom from downstairs. I however was in no mood to getup so I just groaned and rolled over. _Big mistake_, I thought just as I fell off my bed and landed on my face. _Nice_ _one, Squid, real nice._

"Ugh!" I moan into the carpet.

"Oh good your up!" Mom said walking into my room.

"I wouldn't exactly call that 'up' mom." Said Isaiah, while also coming into my room. Okay what's up with everyone coming into my room and why? But right now I really didn't care so I groggily got up and fell back on my bed to get some more sleep, or so I thought because right as I got comfy again and was on the verge of going back to sleep Isaiah decided to be a butt and pushed me off my bed!

"Why did you just do that?" I screamed at him. Normally I'm a really calm and patient person but there is absolutely no way am I a morning person.

"Well you were trying to go back to sleep and we woke you up for a reason." He said smiling.

"There are other ways to wake a person up you know, other than giving them a concussion at-" I looked at the clock and it said it was six o'clock. Wait what? SIX O'CLOCK! "Why in the world would did you wake me up at freaking six o'clock in the morning?"

"True true," he said rubbing his imaginary beard while my mother laughed. "But it's more fun this way… at least for me." He said while wearing a huge smile showing his teeth.

"Well it most certainly is not for me so can you two please get out of my room and let me sleep!" I asked them.

"No, today is your sweet sixteenth! And we have to get you ready for your party!" Mom said and I groaned. I so didn't want to get up! _Why can't they just get everything ready without me? It's just not fair!_

"Do I have to get up now?" I whined hoping to get out of it.

"No now get up! We have a ton of work to do!" She said enthusiastically. Hoe in the world people can be so happy in the morning is beyond me.

* * *

So after getting my lazy butt out of bed here I am mourning at my own party. I know I'm the biggest kill joy.

"Time for presents!" Mom shouted. Yay! Now I can get into presents, well as long as its not clothes yuck! Who gives clothes to people as presents?

"Yay! Open mine first Squid!" my best friend Jenny said. So I obliged and went to the table where everyone put their gifts to me at.

"Okay so which one is yours Jen?" I asked her.

"It should be obvious! The biggest, brightest, and pinkest one! Duh!" she said pointing to the biggest present I've ever seen. I swear my eyes must've been as wide as saucers!

"Alrighty then." I said going to the end of the table where it was located. There was a card on top so I decided to read it aloud before I opened the monster present,

"Dear Sydney (a.k.a. squid),  
I know deep down somewhere in your heart your just going to love my gift to you so your welcome!  
Forever and For Always your one and only bff Jen!"

I shook my head, and thought sarcastically _so modest_. And took to unwrapping the paper on the box. When I got it open another wrapped box was in side it. I opened that one and the next and the next and finally in the last one there was a tiny jewelry box and when I opened that one up I got the best gift anyone could ever give me, Not! It was a necklace, a twilight fan necklace. It had a silver chain, nice and simply, but then the little charms all over it! It had all of the characters faces and the famous saying _So the lion fell in love with lamb_ in the front . Ugh, why does she not get that I do not like those books!

"Thanks Jen, this is like totally the bestest gift ever!" I said, my voice laced with sarcasm as I put it on to humor her.

"I just knew you'd love it, oh and it looks so good on you!" she said beaming. I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking. Don't get me wrong I love her to death she's practically my sister almost twins really we've grown up together. Always had the same long brown hair, same brown eyes same princess dolls. But when the twilight saga came out that's when our tastes parted ways. She chose sparkly vamps out of Twilight I chose traditional vamps out of The House of Night Series, the Vampire Academy Series, and The Morganville Vamps.

After the party and presents were over and done with we went home at eleven o'clock. I was tired! On a normal day I would've stayed up till two o'clock but hey socializing is hard work for a person who was woken up early. so when we got home I took all my presents, including clothes that relatives got for me, (ugh will they ever learn that clothes. Are. Not. Presents?) up to my room. I dropped them by my closet and threw myself at my bed, not bothering to change or take the ridiculous necklace off, and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

"Wakey wakey" someone said in a sing-song voice. The voice was very beautiful. Whoa what? When did a voice become beautiful? "C'mon Nessie time to get up! We have a ton of shopping to do!" the voice continued. Who is this? And who's Nessie? Just then I heard a growl. WHAT? Okay I'm officially freaked. Nobody growls. So I decided now would be as good as any to open my eyes and try to understand what in the world is going on. But when I did I saw four faces staring at me, so me being me I yelped and as I was about to fall off the bed and hit the floor someone with muscled and really hot arms prevented me from doing a face-plant.

"Are you okay Ness?" The person who caught me asked.

"Yeah sure fine but who are you all and why are you calling me Nessie and Ness?" I asked the four of them.

* * *

**(AN: Yeah So that's the first chapter, I hope it doesn't stink!)**

**~LHNT~**

**A.K.A.**

***Heather* :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trapped in Twilight:**

* * *

**(AN: Okay so here's the next chapter and I really hope this story goes somewhere and some people like it. I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns it.)**

* * *

**_RECAP: __"Are you okay Ness?" The person who caught me asked._**

**_"Yeah sure fine but who are you all and why are you calling me Nessie and Ness?" I asked the four of them._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nice To Meet You:**

* * *

"What in the world are you talking about Renesmee? You've known us your entire lives! We're your parents!" The chick with the magnificent mahogany hair to the left of the bed told me. _Wait a second, that name Renesmee… I know that name... ahh holy crap please don't tell me I'm actually in the Twilight saga! _

"Umm yeah sure, what are ya'll's names?" I asked trying, praying, begging silently in my head that their names aren't what I think they are because if they are then I just might go into eternal shock due to being incapable of ever being sane again!

"You know our names Ness! What kind of game are you playing?" The muscled, russet skinned boy/man at my side said frustrated. _Well excuse me if I am without doubt not Ness_. I thought bitterly towards this rude, hot... _wait stop right there you will not think about this guy right now just focus!_ I chastised myself. Oh great now I'm talking to myself!

"Humor me then what are your names?" I replied simply already having a really good guess but I just want my theories conformed before I prove myself insane. Sane till proven crazy!

"I don't know what this is about Nessie but since I can't exactly see with him" she pointedly looked at mr. muscle and continued "here we'll just go along right guys?" the pixie-ish one said from my right looking at the two other people the brunette and the bronze haired guy/man whatever! I sighed because if these people are who I think they are then my life sucks! And I mean sucks! Why me? Why did I have to be sent here if here is where I am most certain it is no matter how much I try to think that it is not it's just too coincidental. And I do not believe in coincidences. "So I'll start, Alice your shopping bff."

"Isabella, Bella, Mom, Mother, person that brought you into this world!" the brunette said, oh great!

"Edward, Dad, Father." The bronze haired guy said, oh this is so not good so that must mean that-

"And you know I'm Jacob, Jake, Your boyfriend" which Edward growled at "the werewolf that imprinted on you." Ahh holy crap! I was right, wait I take that back I'm always right. WHY? Why me? Me, the probably only girl that hates twilight and I get freaking sucked into the freaking saga! Why does fate have a crappy sense of humor? Kill me now! I rolled over on the bed, grabbed a pillow, jammed it into my face and screamed into it before passing out.

* * *

Ugh, how long had I been out? I feel so tired and my head is pounding! Worst. Headache. Ever! Ugh this headache could be put in the Genus Book of World Records as one of the most painful headaches recorded in time! And I know what most people think about that last statement and just for the record I am not an over-exaggerating drama queen!

_KNOCK KNOCK_

I winced at-whoever was brave enough-knocked on my door. I opened my eyes when I heard the door being opened and in walked in I'm assuming to be Carlisle. Not really hard to make that assumption with the doctor coat, stethoscope, blond hair, handsome, young but older than Edward, etc.

"Hey Renesmee, how are you feeling?" he asked looking concerned.

"Honest? Just plain horrible! And can you do me a favor Carlisle?" I asked him, hoping he can be the one that fixes this mess! I don't really know why I am confiding in him, maybe it's the craziness, maybe it's his outwardly cool demeanor, or it could be Jasper sending trusting waves out so I can confide in Carlisle. But whatever the reason I am extremely happy to tell someone because if I didn't I am ninety nine point nine percent sure I would've died of confusion!

"Sure what is it?" he inquired.

"Can you please call me by my name, Sydney, and pass on the message. At least until I get used to all of this! And I apologize if I'm making absolutely no sense at all! Heck I don't even think I'm sane right now and I doubt you would be either if you or anyone else in this house at this point in time!" I ranted frustrated because Nessie, Renesmee, and Ness is not my freaking name! Ugh is my name so hard to get I hope not or I wouldn't be able to converse with these any people because I will most certainly not be called by any other name than the one I was born with!

"I don't understand." He said with a look of pure and utter confusion painted on his face. Heck I'd be confused to if somebody took over my granddaughter's body… but I don't have a granddaughter, but that's not the point the point would be I wouldn't be so calm about all of this crap so it astounds me how composed Carlisle is. The books didn't do his serenity -and his looks- justice.

"That makes two of us I guess." I whispered and attempted for a half smile that probably epically failed.

"You want to make an attempt to explain it to me?" he asked trying to be understanding, which was kind of weird cause shouldn't Bella or Edward be talking to me also? After all they are the 'parents' of this person that I unfortunately switched bodies with, ugh again why me?

"Well first off I need an Advil before I bite somebody's head off, and second how bout we take this downstairs cause there is absolutely no way I'm going to be repeating myself." I sighed. Might as well get this over with so I can find out what in the world happened to me! Carlisle chucked but agreed so we headed downstairs to face mayhem! _Whoopdy freaking doo!_ I thought sarcastically to myself. And while I was thinking we ended up in their living room way too soon for my liking. Sigh. I was hoping to at least have time to think of how I was going to approach this but oh well that plan just went out the window guess I'm just going to have to wing it.

* * *

**(AN: Well that's the second chapter :D)**

**~LHNT~**

**A.K.A**

***Heather* :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trapped in Twilight:**

* * *

**(AN:So thank you to the people reading and reviewing this story! Oh and my apologies for not updating sooner lots of crap going on.(For Example: My foot fell asleep. JK) I love hearing that this story isn't crap and I hope it doesn't turn into crap! Oh and the twilight characters belong to SM.)**

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

**"_Well first off I need an Advil before I bite somebody's head off, and second how bout we take this downstairs cause there is absolutely no way I'm going to be repeating myself." I sighed. Might as well get this over with so I can find out what in the world happened to me! Carlisle chucked but agreed so we headed downstairs to face mayhem! Whoopdy freaking doo! I thought sarcastically to myself. And while I was thinking we ended up in their living room way too soon for my liking. Sigh. I was hoping to at least have time to think of how I was going to approach this but oh well that plan just went out the window guess I'm just going to have to wing it. _**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Well Then…**

* * *

~After explaining myself for at least maybe a hundred times over to the Cullens and the pack~

"So to sum things up your definitely not Renesmee, your some chick who mysteriously just switched bodies with her and Eddie can't read anything in your mind that is related to your world?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes at him. _Nah dip Sherlock what have I been saying for the past three and a half hours? Have I been speaking in German or something?_

"To put it mildly yes. And I'm not sure about the mind reading thing." I said exasperated at all of their questions, after Edward growled from the nickname. Ugh I just want a nice lunch and a nice long nap, and would it be too much to ask to wake up from this nightmare?

"COOL" Emmett screamed/roared/boomed/whatever! He is so much better than how he was described, he is intriguing. He's just so different. _But back to business_.

"If you call being sucked into one of your least favorite book series cool, then COOL!" I stated dryly.

"Well when ya put it that way…" he replied rubbing his imaginary beard earning a laugh from the others and a small chuckle from me.

"So anyway what now? Cause there's no way I'm planning on staying… Not like your all not nice people/vamps/whatever because you all are according to your individual personalities, minus the over protectiveness, but I really don't want to be here." I stated looking at Carlisle and Carlisle only waiting for him to know something that can fix this mess like the all-knowing man/vamp he is in the books. It was disturbingly quiet before he spoke the words that effectively shattered any hope I had in me.

"Well this is strange never in my years have I heard of things quite like this. Hmm, I will have to look into it. I am very sorry Sydney but it's the only thing I can do for you for now." He said thoughtfully thinking over this crazy mess. "Do you mind if I ask questions about where you came from?" he asked me.

"Sure, knock yourself out it's nothing special." I said.

"How do you know who we are?" he asked.

"Funny story actually, where I come from all of your lives a book series. It's called the Twilight Saga it was written by Stephanie Meyer. The entire series revolves around Edward and Bella though. How they met, blah blah blah. I honestly didn't like the series one bit because of all the fan girls and the sparkly vamps, and how they ruined it when they made the movie. I think the whole thing was utterly ridiculous! I mean c'mon there were different teams for Pete's sake!" I ranted.

"So… what team were you on?" Emmett asked.

"Switzerland." I stated.

"Switzerland?" He repeated, totally confused.

"Yes Switzerland, because I was not nor ever will be like those fan girls and start drooling over you all. Sorry but I just won't."

"What teams were there?" Jasper asked. Hmm, it's the first time he has actually talked since I've showed up here. Probably because he was sizing me up, making sure that I'm no threat.

"Team Edward or Team Jacob and of course Team Switzerland, even thought it wasn't an official team because I'm the only team member, I think."

"Whose team was winning?" Alice asked. _Oh I'm going to have some fun and make a little cash_. I thought to myself.

"Everyone take a guess and everyone who guesses wrong has to give five bucks to every person that guessed right and has to give me ten bucks also… not in the literal since though. Cash not deer. Oh and before we start Edward can you hear what the answer is?" I asked thinking about which Team is winning back on Planet Earth.

"No" he said

"Okay Alice can you see the outcome? I know you can't see with the wolves here but I just want to know if ya'll found a breakthrough with that blind spot or not." I asked moving on to her.

"No." she said all miffed. _Oh boo who poor little pixie can't cheat, cry me a river!_

"Then let's get started shall we? Bella your vote please." I said looking to her.

"Edward." Bella said, pfft of course she would vote for her husband.

"Paul?" I looked to the big dude/wolf in the corner for his answer/bet.

"Jacob." He said smugly.

"Alice, Jasper?" I looked to them for their bet.

"Edward." They said together.

"Jared?" I said looking to him.

"Jake, duh" man these wolves are so full of themselves. Moving on…

"Alright, umm Emmett?" I said looking to him

"Eddie, cause who wouldn't want a piece of him, ya know other than family and straight and spoken for guys" he said.

"Me" I mumbled "Okay Sam?" I looked to the mature looking wolf/guy.

"Edward." Okay well there's a shock. Moving on, again…

"Rosalie?" I looked to her and surprise surprise I received a mini glare.

"Edward." She said in a bored tone.

"Seth?" I asked the sweet and happy looking guy.

"Edward." He said.

"Esme, Carlisle?" I looked to the parents because I was curious of who they would side on, most likely Edward.

"Edward." They said, see what I tell ya?

"Leah?" I asked Seth's older sister. She looked like she really didn't want to be here. Hmmm, after all this time I would've thought that after all this time they would've gotten used to the vampy smell but no apparently not from the way she's looking.

"Jacob" she said simply.

"Quil, Embry?" I asked Jacob's two best buds.

"Jake!" They screamed together, could've gone without the ear deafening but hey what do ya do?

"Edward?" I asked him for no reason.

"Jacob." He said ruefully.

"Jake?" I asked, saving him for last, why I do not know.

"Edward." He said looking in my eyes. It's really the first time I've looked in his eyes this whole time and wow. _Wait what? You can't get too attached you'll be going back! Snap out of it Squid right now! _I scolded myself and added a good mental kick for good measure even though it has absolutely no effect whatsoever.

"Alrighty now that all the votes are in drum roll please." I said, Emmett complied, which I find very funny. "Paul, Jared, Leah, Quil, Embry, and Edward," insert dramatic pause here. "pay up." I said holding out my hand with a smirk.

"WHAT?" all the losers yelled in harmony.

* * *

**(ta da! this was the third chapter!)**

**~LHNT~**

**A.K.A.**

***Heather* :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trapped in Twilight:**

* * *

**(AN: I do not own twilight. I absolutely love all of my reviews! I am so very very very sorry I couldn't update sooner but I'm kinda busy but I promise to get it together and update more often. Okay I just want opinions who out there that reads my story thinks that it is crazy when a parent calls the school during the second to last week of school and forces them to have the students do work? My opinion is its insane and said parent is nuts. But anyway, without further ado here is chapter four, ya know after the recap!)**

* * *

**_Recap: "Alrighty now that all the votes are in drum roll please." I said, Emmett complied, which I find very funny. "Paul, Jared, Leah, Quil, Embry, and Edward," insert dramatic pause here. "Pay up." I said holding out my hand with a smirk._**

**"_WHAT?" all the losers yelled in harmony._**

* * *

**Chapter 4: What if…**

* * *

_Jacob's POV:_

Just to think a few hours ago my soul mate switched bodies with this girl from a completely different universe. Who is completely different from Renesmee, she tricked most of us outta some cash, and now she's making jokes with Emmett and as she put it 'getting to know the real us.' Apparently in her world we were fictional characters that she despised with every ounce of her being. _Man that would suck getting put in a book you hated! _I thought. But that's not the strangest thing though… it's my imprint I'm supposed to feel loss, sadness, and very suicidal at the moment but for some very odd reason I'm happy? I know that Jasper isn't doing this but how can I sit here and be happy that my imprint is in some other world? I just lost my soul mate for crying out loud I should not feel happy, darn it!

_-Did you really lose your imprint? What if this Sydney is your true soul mate and Renesmee was just keeping the spot warm for her? Hmmm?-_

Where'd the Heck did that thought come from? But I can't help but to consider this. What if Renesmee really wasn't my true soul mate and Sydney is? What if fate brought her here to be with me? _Oh God now I sound like a character out of one of those crappy books Bella's always reading!_ I thought. Edward whipped his face from Sydney to me and gave me a very subtle growl and by subtle I mean very NOT subtle, everyone didn't care cause he is always giving me a growl these days. _Sorry Edward, but you know it's true those books are crappy you've read 'em I've read 'em they are just plain crap_. I told him in my thoughts while my mind wandered back to the mystery that is Sydney. Maybe I should get to know her? _What do you think Eddie, should I go talk to her?_ I asked Edward through my thoughts. He gave a swift nod that went unnoticed by Sydney.

* * *

_Sydney's POV:_

Well I never thought I'd be living some crazy twilight fan girl's dream. But what do ya know here I am sitting in the famous Cullen household surrounded by most of the characters. So what now? I still have thousands of unanswered questions but what am I supposed to do about them? Who am I supposed to ask? I thought bitterly and Edward gave me a sort of sympathetic, knowing look. But how the Heck is he supposed to know anything! It's not as if he- or anyone else for that matter- suddenly got ripped out of their lives on their birthday when things were going good in their life. And how in the world am I so calm about all of this? I mean c'mon, I should be missing my mom, Isaiah, Jenny, and everyone else but I'm just so calm it just irritates me to no end and I'm just sitting here enjoying myself with these fictional characters that I never liked in the first place.

"Hey Sydney can I talk to you?" Jacob asked looking embarrassed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure have at it." I said resting my head on my hands that were propped up on my knees. He coughed nervously and said while still having that adorable embarrassed look on his face -whoa whoa whoa! Adorable! He. Is. A. Fictional. Character! So stop this train of thought right now!-,

"Alone?" He said not meeting my eyes. Hmm some talk if he isn't going to look at me but what the heck.

"Sure, why not?" _not like I got anything to lose_.

"Great!" He said with a very timid, shy smile. Now that's odd his character wasn't really like this guy is. But I shook off the weirdness and got up to follow him out to the woods. When we were out of ear shot he sat down at the stream that I didn't even notice we had come across and patted the space next to him. I obliged and sat down next to him wondering what exactly he wanted to talk about. Maybe that since I'm not Renesmee that the imprint is broken and he just wanted me to know, but then why do we have to be alone to talk about that? It's not like I'm attached. Or am I? No I can't possibly be.

-_Or can you? What if he wants you to know in private that the imprints stronger and Renesmee isn't really his imprint? Hmm… What then?-_

WHAT THE HECK? Now I know I didn't think that! I'm smart enough to know that Jacob couldn't possibly like me and the imprint has to be broken since I'm most certainly NOT Renesmee, I am Sydney.

"So, Jacob, what did you bring me all the way out here to talk about? And why is it so important that we have to be all alone?" I questioned him, ignoring my strange thoughts until I could think about them later, in private without ignoring the people around me.

"Well I just want to get to know you." He said sheepishly while throwing a rock into the stream.

"Oh really and we had to get away from everyone so that YOU could get to know me?" I inquired again, smirking.

"Okay okay, you caught me, what I really want to talk to you about is all the werewolf knowledge that you know." He said.

"I know everything." I said and wiggled my fingers out in front of me. He chuckled.

"Okay then Ms. All Knowing then what do you know about imprinting?"

"What do I know it's like? Or do I know who imprinted on whom?" I asked

"What's it like, if you know what its like."

"Well, to a measly human or imprinted it's love at first sight but to the werewolf or as you all should be called shape-shifters, it's like a blind person seeing for the first time in his/hers life. Is that a good enough answer?"

"Well I don't know, but okay." He teased. "But I want your opinion of me imprinting on Renesmee."

"I think it was great except you people shouldn't be allowed to imprint on babies that just turns most of you all into pedophiles! Ugh so gross." I shuddered, "I hate that part when they imprint on babies its just wrong okay? But I also get that you are not involved romantically with them until an appropriate age. But anyway I thought it was great because then you and Bella could still be friends."

"How would you feel if I was no longer imprinted to Renesmee?" he asked looking directly into my eyes. I've never noticed how magnificent they were till now. I feel as if I could get lost in them.

"I don't understand Jacob." I said confused because in the books there was no way to break an imprint even if one person in the relationship/imprintship/whatever died you'd still feel pain and loss and it apparently drove a person to suicide.

"What if I tell you that you're the one I've imprinted on? Not Renesmee. Just you Sydney. What if I told you that you're the one I imprinted on, that you're my soul mate?" i didn't know what to do but the one thing I have mastered when things got too emotional to handle for me, I ran.

* * *

**(Wooo! Chapter 4 is finally out after how long? Lets see if i can get chapter 5 out sooner! please R&R)**

**~LHNT~**

**A.K.A.**

***Heather* :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trapped in Twilight:**

* * *

**(AN: Thanks for the reviews! Summer is finally here! Woo no school to distract me from writing my story. Just a lot of work I have to do until I am really free! Volunteering at church, thinking, and other stuff. I just hope that my story ends up really good. I can't wait to start on some other stories that have been running around in my head. Well enough of my rambling here is chapter 5. I don't own twilight!)**

* * *

**_Recap: __"What if I tell you that you're the one I've imprinted on? Not Renesmee. Just you Sydney. What if I told you that you're the one I imprinted on, tat you're my soul mate?" I didn't know what to do but the one thing I have mastered when things got too emotional to handle for me, I ran._**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Unexpected, Unbelievable, and Uh what the fudge?**

* * *

_Jacob's POV:_

I can't believe she ran from me! I know it was weird and confusing the way it came out but that was the best way to explain how I feel. It's as if there was no Renesmee and there only is Sydney. Renesmee was just a distraction, just keeping Sydney's place warm until the time was right. I was expecting anything but for her to run! SO here I am standing in the middle of the forest with my mouth open looking at the empty space where she was at just moments ago.

* * *

_Sydney's POV:_

As I run through this forest I think, why the heckam I so upset? Why am I running? This is a fictional story! I can't be apart of all of this! It's just not right! It's not how it's meant to be! I was not meant to come here and mess it all up! I can't be Jake's real imprint! I can't be anybody's imprint! I can't be here period! This is all wrong! Why must I, the one person on Earth to dislike Twilight with a fiery burning passion, be sent here? I don't belong here!

Hey I just noticed I have never run this fast before! Wow, must have something *_cough *_everything *_cough*_ to do with Renesmee's body being part vampire. I must say I am loving the speed, but I want to know how fast the others can go. It's a shame that Stephanie Meyer didn't get any of this right; no offense to her writing skills or anything but everything she wrote has been taken, twisted, and enhanced in this world. It's amazing! _Wait one second Sydney! You are not about to start liking Twilight and you are not about to get distracted on how you are going to get home! FOCUS_!

I keep on running until he forest thins out and I'm on the edge of a cliff. Hmmm, this must be where Bella jumped during New Moon. _It's really peaceful up here_. I think as I sit down with my legs dangling off the edge. _Hmmm, I've always wanted to do something reckless, something like cliff diving. So I wonder what would happen if I were to jump, but not in the I-so-want-to-die kind of way?_

* * *

_Bella's POV:_

After Jacob and Sydney left the pack did as well going off to find their imprints. So know here we are, all sitting in the living room thinking about everything that has happened in less than twenty four hours. I can't believe that my daughter has been replaced with Sydney, no offense to her but why did she have to come here and take my daughter away? I know that her outward appearance is the same absolute no changes there but her personality and the way she holds herself is so unlike my daughter.

This girl is almost like a parasite coming here and taking over Renesmee, even if she says she didn't do it on purpose it just happened. I just can't accept that fact, if it's even a fact to begin with.

"How do we know if we can trust her?" I asked the room in general.

"We don't. But I haven't felt anything coming off of her except curiosity, frightened, shock, and disbelief. No malicious feeling whatsoever." Jasper said while also sending me some reassuring waves, I smiled a small smile at him for that.

"She seems like a really nice girl, just a little frightened to be here." Esme said.

"She looks like she couldn't hurt a fly. Out smart a dog, yes, hurt one, no. I think this is freaking awesome! Who knows what other things might come up! Maybe we will get to meet a faerie! Ohh or a mermaid! What about a-"Emmett didn't get to finish because Rosalie slapped him upside the head causing smashing sound.

"I don't think we can trust her." Rosalie said. At least one person agrees with me.

"From the thoughts I can hear she is just curious and shocked. Who wouldn't be to suddenly be sucked into your least favorite book?" Edward said rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"I for one find all of this absolutely fascinating!" Carlisle said and ran up to his study to research this mess.

"I don't see anything bad-"Alice was stopped short by Jacob bursting in the room in his wolf form. Edward growled.

"What what is it? And where's Sydney?" I asked.

"Apparently Jacob said some things that sent her over the emotional edge and she ran from him."

"And you didn't go after her? She doesn't know her way around like Renesmee did-does" I yelled at him. Jacob whined.

"He thought she would come back here." Edward said reading Jacob's mind.

"Well obviously not or she would be here!" I huffed. First she takes over her body and now she has run off to who knows where! Carlisle came down when he heard Jacob come in.

"Edward, Jasper, Jacob go towards La Push. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett search the surrounding forest. Bella, Esme, and I will stay here in case she gets back here." Carlisle said. No wonder he is the leader he knows exactly what to do. And it could also help that him and Esme are the only mature ones in this coven. So as everyone goes out to look for her I just sit here numbly thinking about if I should trust her, if I should care! I just want to know what happened to my baby!

* * *

_Edward's POV:_

As we ran towards La Push I tried to tune out all of the unwanted thoughts without any luck but as we got closer one thought sent me racing towards First Beach with such a ferocity that shocked Jasper and Jacob.

_So I wonder what would happen if I were to jump?_

I got to the cliffs in time to see her dive off the safety of the cliffs and towards the ocean…

* * *

**○Forever and For Always, ○**

**~LHNT~**

**A.K.A.**

***Heather* :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trapped in Twilight:**

* * *

**(AN: SO so sorry for making the people who read and like my crappy story wait so long too much drama! I'm gonna get gray hair! Ahhh! Anyway enough of my rambling here is chap 6! Do not own Twilight sorry to tell you but no did not create sparkly vamps!)**

* * *

**_Recap: _So I wonder what would happen if I were to jump?**

**_I got to the cliffs in time to see her dive off the safety of the cliffs and towards the ocean…__

* * *

_**

**Chapter 6: Uh Oh What Now?**

* * *

Sydney's POV:

I could've sworn I heard someone screaming "no Sydney!" when I plunged into the dark depths of the ocean, but it could've just been my wild imagination. Who knows maybe I'm imagining everything and I'm just day dreaming in Algebra 2 again. Man, that class is so boring I can't ever pay attention! Anyways how bout I stop thinking about school and more about this ocean I threw myself into! Hmmm, if anyone saw me they'd think I was committing suicide! I would love to see someone that was watching's face! I bet it would be priceless! I love drama! And back to the ocean hmm, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

*Ker splash!*

And it sounded exactly like that too! Man! This water is so cold! I thought ocean water was supposed to be warm no matter what! Oh I am so killing Jenny! That is if I ever get back or wake up!

_Flashback!_

"_Oh Sydney! The Beach is so wonderful! And the water is warm all year round!"_

_End Flashback!_

If it's warm all year round then frogs must be able to fly! This water is so freaking cold! And there is no way I could've swum in this rushing cold current if it weren't for the half vamp genes in Renesmee's body! But I can and I so wanted to so there's one thing to be grateful for!

"WHOOO!" I screamed for no real reason other than surviving that amazing fall… I should do it again sometime!

*Ker splash!*

Whoa who else is as crazy as me? As I look around for the other person who also managed to throw themselves off of the cliff I see none other than **(so tempted to leave it here but it would've been ****Too short of a chapter!)**… Edward! When he saw me looking he gave me a your-so-dead kind of glare that made me shiver… and no not from this freaking cold ocean! And in a blink of an eye he had a hold of me and was swimming us to the shore. Jerk, I really wanted to swim! At that thought he stopped briefly to give men incredulous look. But I really don't give a crap right now! Grr. At my pathetic growl he just chuckled and let go of me since we were at the shoreline now.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked while running his hands threw his hair.

"What. The. Fudge! Are seriously asking me to explain myself to you?" I asked him giving him an are-you-crazy glare.

"Nope now explain." He demanded while looking over to where Jasper and Jacob were coming towards us. Oh great more people!

"I don't have to your not my father! You don't have any right to start questioning me either! Just because I am somehow in your daughters body doesn't mean I'm your daughter and you have the rights to question me!" I yelled. Call me dramatic but hey I've been running on a short fuse lately! And. He. Just. Chuckled. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! "[Insert loudest, most high pitched scream ever here please]" That got him, Jasper, and Jacob covering their ears from pain, like that'll do any good! As soon as they recovered I felt Jasper trying to send me some calming and understanding waves, operative word there trying. But do you want to know what it did it sent me flying over the edge! Oh I'm so pissed. "I suggest that you all return home before you are unable to do so." I said in a deadly calm voice. Knowing that I probably couldn't hurt them because of what they are and the fact that I'm outnumbered but I really need some alone time!

* * *

Jacob's POV:

Crap she can be scary. So I took her advice and slowly started walking backwards towards the Cullen's house. When Edward, Jasper, and I arrived everyone swarmed us shooting out questions before I could register who said what! Talk about headache inducing! This is insane! I have to get away so I quickly mumbled an excuse and left to go watch over Sydney. Man! I feel like Edward when he used to sneak into Bella's room to watch her sleep. Can I get anymore stalker-ish? Nope.

* * *

Esme's POV: 

Poor dear I hope she calms down and is alright. I know this is probably too much to handle.

* * *

Carlisle's POV:

In all my years this is so astounding! But I'm glad Edward managed to get her out of the ocean with Renesmee being half human she is susceptible to sickness and that would not be good at all. But all in all I hope she is okay and that all of this drama isn't going to push her over and into severe traumatic issues.

* * *

Bella's POV:

She. Jumped. Off. Of. A. Cliff! She might be my daughter after all! I just love sarcasm! After Edward and Jasper told us all about what went down there was nothing more to do than wait around until she comes back around and that will be who knows when! So to relax I grabbed Wuthering Heights off of the book shelf and settled down to read it… again! Hmm, I really need a newer copy this one's starting to fall apart! That's not good that's just not good! Oh well!

* * *

Sydney's POV:

As soon as they were gone and out of hearing range I fell down and sobbed harder than I have sobbed before. This is all too much! I... I can't handle this! I have to get away from everything! Oh forget that thought I just want to go home! And thinking about Home just made a new wave of tears come flooding out.

* * *

Alice's POV:

I was snuggling into Jasper's side while reading the latest fashion magazine when I was sucked into a vision.

_Sydney crying in a fetal position on First Beach when Four cloaked figures come out of the forest. S_

"_Why oh why are you crying little Renesmee? Did the little halfling get lost?" Jane sneered while removing her hood. Sydney wiped the last of her tears away and stood up tall facing Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix with a brave face._

"_No." She simply said._

"_Why were you crying then?" Jane sneered once again._

"_That's none of your business." She said. And as soon as the words were out of her mouth she fell to ground screaming bloody murder while clutching her head._

"_tsk tsk tsk I thought your family-" she spat the word as if it were a curse "would've taught you to never anger me?" when she was done talking she stopped Sydney's pain and she was gasping while still clutching her head. "Oh I'm bored with this! Felix Demetri!" she snapped and they were on either side of Sydney then. "Knock her out and c'mon we don't have a lot of time their psychic has probably already informed them about this so let's go!" _

After that vision I started to dry sob into Jasper as everyone crowded around asking what the vision was. But all I could manage was one sentence, "They have her!" before my dry sobs overtook me again and Edward told them all of my vision. So sometimes I'm glad he can read minds.

* * *

Jacob's POV:

They won't get away with this!

* * *

**○Forever and For Always, ○**

**~LHNT~**

**A.K.A.**

***Heather* :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trapped in Twilight:**

* * *

**(AN:I am at the beach! WOO! Sorry about the wait but hey what do you do? So anyway see ya next time! Just not in the literal since! Well i will if i dn't get a case of writer's block! :D Well anyway so without any more ramblings from me, I present you with chap 7! P.S. I do not have ownership over Sparkly Vampires!)**

* * *

**_Recap: __Alice's POV:_ _After that vision I started to dry sob into Jasper as everyone crowded around asking what the vision was. But all I could manage was one sentence, "They have her!" before my dry sobs overtook me again and Edward told them all of my vision. So sometimes I'm glad he can read minds.__Jacob's POV:  
__They won't get away with this!_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: SUPRISE! D:**

* * *

Sydney's POV:

After Jane's little speech I was re-introduced to the all to familiar blackness that I can't seem to rid myself of while in this nightmare world. A few hours later I woke up on a private jet. It was really nice, real luxurious. Who knew sparkly vamps had taste? I was surprised that they hadn't bound and gagged me seeing as how they barbarically knocked me fricken' out! And here returns anger .

"Hey vamps! Why the heck did you knock me out?" I demanded of them.

"Speak when spoken to half-breed." Jane sneered at me.

"Hey I have a right to know why the heck you took me!" I yelled at her.

"And that is where you are wrong. You have no rights as of now." Alec said in a deadly calm voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"I have every right!" I screamed even though I am very much afraid of him. He was in front of me before I could blink and right in my face and no one and I mean no one gets in my face. "Get out of my face now."

"No. And there's nothing you can do about it either." He said and that's when I spat at him and what do you know it landed right in-between his eyes. NICE! He slapped me and I went flying to the other side of the jet before I could even register what was happening. I screamed at the pain in my cheek and the extra bit that Jane was so kindly attacking me with. I groaned and rolled onto my back and well lucky me landed in a pile of glass. So here I am stuck in a jet with angry human blood drinking vamps bleeding. This is just fantastic! All of them went rigid and stopped breathing all except Angry Alec. Uh oh… Before anyone of them thought about whether or not to restrain him he had me in his vice like grip. Double Uh oh… He took a deep breath, smiled, and dug his razor sharp teeth into my skin. And here comes the darkness and the fire.

* * *

Alice's POV: 

We all were on a plane heading for Italy to save Sydney from the Volturi clutches when I had another vision:

_*Vision*_

_Alec slapped Sydney so hard she went flying to the other side of their private jet. She rolled onto her back from the pain and into some glass. All but Alec stopped breathing and went rigid. He smelled the air and had her in his grip in the blink of an eye. He took another deep breath savoring the delicious smell, he hadn't fed since they left Italy so he didn't care what blood it was just that it was blood. In that next second he was drinking her!_

_*End Vision*_

We were all riding first class and were alone so I immediately filled the rest family in on my vision.

* * *

Edward's POV:

Everyone was worried about Sydney even though Bella didn't trust her at first she does now due to the Volturi taking her! And on top of that she might not even live unless someone pulls Alec off of her!

'I wonder if the venom will do anything?' Carlisle thought absentmindedly.

'Oh I hope she'll be alright! The poor dear doesn't deserve this!How could they be so so horrible!' Esme thoughts were motherly.

'No one messes with my little niece and gets away with it. Someone's going down.' Emmett thought. Rosalie's weren't to different from his except for the fact that she's going to rip Alec apart and burn him slowly if she doesn't survive.

'I wonder WHY they took her to begin with?' Jasper was going other reasons as to why they took her to begin with in his head and how we'll get her back without there being a fight.

'It's all my fault all my fault! I'm so sorry Edward! I should've been watching for them! OH I'm so so so very sorry! It's all my fault!' Alice was thinking to me.

"Alice it's not your fault you wouldn't have known it was a fluke they found her they didn't decide to look there. So stop blaming yourself for the inevitable." I said to try and help her calm down some.

We're coming for you Sydney we're coming my daughter. My true daughter

* * *

Jacob's POV:

I was running so hard. Running to the capitol of vamp city for my one and only imprint. She means everything to me whether she accepts that or not is of no consequence to what already is. She is my soul mate. My other half. The one person on this earth I cannot bear to part with. They better not hurt one hair on her head or else someone's going to pay. They will die slowly and by my hand alone they will burn in the fiery pits for all eternity!

* * *

Jane's POV:

What in the name is he doing! He knows we can't kill her! No matter how annoying she is! I ordered Felix and Demetri to get him off her and Alec uses his gift on them! I can't believe I have to use my gift on my own brother! Oh well I sent him a really painful dose of it because he was stupid enough to get us in this situation! The masters won't be pleased they won't be pleased one bit. They might even kill him for disobeying direct orders. After I got it all calmed down I went to check on the Half-breed to make sure he didn't drain her dry. Ugh he can be such an idiot at the worst of times! Well she's not dying in the literal sense he just changed her. Hmm wonder if it will work?

* * *

**○Forever and For Always, ○**  
**~LHNT~**  
**A.K.A.**  
***Heather* :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Trapped in Twilight:**

* * *

**(AN: So sorry hat I haven't updated in a while but school is a total mess what with them messing my schedule up. They gave me 2 ecologies and I didn't even want ecology! They gave me a different Spanish teacher I know that doesn't sound like a problem but it is when the two people have totally different teaching methods! I swear people should have the teacher they had when they took Spanish 1 for Spanish 2! Oh they didn't give me an English class and hey I NEED that! AND, they gave me web 3 before web 2; we are in a block schedule that is so gonna suck! Ai Ai Ai! Anyway enough about me and my problems here is the latest edition of Trapped in Twilight brought to you by LHNT who as mentioned in the last 7 chapters and all other FanFiction works of art I don't own twilight in any way shape or form! And begin…)**

* * *

**_Recap: __Jane's POV: __Ugh he can be such an idiot at the worst of times! Well she's not dying in the literal sense he just changed her. Hmm wonder if it will work?

* * *

_**

**Chapter 8: Planning**

* * *

Sydney's POV:

Pain. Fire. Agony. Anguish. Torture. Suffering. Internal combustion. If you take any of these words and then triple it then you would know what I am going through. I didn't really know what to expect, I honestly thought I wouldn't be in so much pain seeing as how this body is HALF vamp half human. SO I thought the burning pain of the venom wouldn't feel as close to lava as it does now. I thought wrong, but then again what do I know? If twilight is real then what next? Centaurs? Minotaur's? Mermaids? Faeries? Wizards & Witches? Gnomes & trolls? Goblins? Well I hope that this fantasy sticks to at least one fact in the books. Newborns are a lot stronger than older vampires. I really can't wait for this to be over with so I can slowly rip Alec piece by piece and burn him painfully into oblivion.

* * *

Jacob's POV:

Ugh I'm such an idiot! If only I had waited! To have gotten to know her BEFORE dropping that bombshell on her! IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT! We better get her back! And why in the world did they take her anyway? And why now of all times to attack, why now?

"You know that is questionable. Carlisle why would the Volturi decide to attack now an why?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"Who knows maybe they thought that why waste such a perfect opportunity? Why not strike while the iron is hot?" Carlisle said.

"It wouldn't have been a 'perfect opportunity' if it wasn't for me! If I hadn't been so stupid!" I yelled putting my face in my hands.

"Jake, how could you possibly think that this is all your fault?" Bella asked shocked that I would think that I was at fault. But hey she ain't the only one who takes think upon oneself.

"He thinks that if he had waited to tell her about the imprint then se would've waited and she wouldn't have been upset and vulnerable to the Volturi's clutches." Edward explained for me. _Thanks man_. I thought to him. "Your welcome" he answered aloud.

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine! I should have seen this! I should've kept watch of them! If I hadn't let my guard down we wouldn't be in this mess!" Alice cried into jasper's chest while he tried to send calming waves to everyone to try and maintain some piece in this horrible catastrophe.

"oh for Pete's sake! People it's none of our faults let's just all agree to blame the Volturi because this stupid pity party blame game is way too old! I can't believe you all forced me into being the voice of reason!" Emmett bellowed. And his mini speech effectively cut off all conversation for the rest of the flight to Italy. I'm coming Sydney I promise to make this right. I silently thought while looking wistfully out the window and into the clouds.

* * *

  
Aro's POV:

Our private jet landed moments ago and the guard should be arriving at any moment with the little enigma. I simply can not wait! I wonder if they had any trouble taking her? Ah and here they come! Jane in the lead, Felix and Demetri in the center with Felix carrying the writhing unconscious girl in his arms, and lastly little Alec bringing up the rear. I was out of my seat in a blink of a human eye and had taken Jane's hand in my own too impatient for her to come to me and as soon as I had seen everything I had Alec by the throat. "What. Were. You. Thinking?" I growled at him.

"I…" he started to stutter but with one slap to the face from me he quickly stopped his poor attempt at redemption.

"Alec you know the consequences for disobeying direct orders." I spat at him while returning to my throne in between my brothers.

"Please master Aro! Please! I lost control please don't kill me!" he begged on his knees.

"What do you say brothers?"

"What are the charges Aro?" Caius asked curious as to why I got so angered. Even Marcus appeared curious as to what brought this particular emotion out.

"Changing a half-breed." I stated simply.

"And what is the harm there brother?" Marcus asked.

"She will be stronger than any vampire even after her newborn stage. She was half vamp half human and now thanks to this idiot she will become twice as strong as any vampire gift or no gift! And who knows how this will alter the gift she already has!" I yelled furiously! "So brothers what should be his punishment?"

"I say we keep him as prisoner until we see how this progresses." Caius suggested.

"I second that." Marcus stated going right back into his grumpy routine.

"Then it is agreed!" I said clapping my hands together, "Felix, Demetri, take the girl into a spare room in hearing range and then take Alec to the special prison holds." I love the new modern

World! Especially since we were able to figure out exactly how to hold vampires in a cell without them breaking out but that is a Volturi secret that no one is permitted to even think of especially since we have no idea when our dear friends the Cullen's will stop by.

* * *

Bella's POV:

We finally reached Italy and were sitting in a hotel penthouse suite so we could discuss how to go about this.

"I say we should just go in guns blazing!" Emmett said which of course earned him a slap on the head courtesy of Rose of course. "Ow! Rosie baby what was that for?" he whined.

"What do you think it was for? We can't just use brute force!"

"Well why not?" Emmett pouted.

"Hmm let's see, the Volturi has the best of the best vampires. And about ninety percent of them have deadly gifts and/or are specialized in taking out other vampires. And they are technically our leaders."

"Well they're not my leaders." Jacob decided to put his two cents in now and everything got silent and everyone turned to look at him. "What? Is there something on my face?" he asked.

"Jacob, you are not going with us you will be staying here with Esme." Carlisle, always the voice of reason, stated.

"WHAT? Of course I'm coming!" he yelled outraged.

"Jacob you are not going into the heart of Vamp kingdom! They've already told you about Caius' passionate hate for werewolves of any kind. It would be suicide!" I yelled at him while Edward attempted to calm me down by rubbing soothing circles into my back. This fighting continued on for the next few hours until Jacob finally had us all calm and willing to come to an agreement and sat down and formed our plan to get Sydney back. I think that for the short time she's been with us that she really is becoming my daughter. Of course no one will ever replace the real Renesmee but I will find it in my heart to let Sydney in and open my arms to a new daughter. So after twenty four hours of fighting and planning we were all ready to set it into motion and get Sydney, my daughter, back.

* * *

**○Forever and For Always, ○**  
**~LHNT~**  
**A.K.A.**  
***Heather* :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Trapped in Twilight:**

* * *

**(AN: Hey Fan Fiction readers that read my story! Well the people at my school had me in cosmetology! Ugh what in the world were they thinking? I don't mean to sound rude or anything and I know how hard they work on lie three thousand kids' schedules but I mean c'mon anyone could take one look at me and know in five seconds that I despise cosmetology (no offense to people who do like it it's just not my thang baby!) my first week was in sane I seriously feel like I've just been visiting different classrooms! I mean seriously! Oh and they decided to stick me in advanced math! I could barley pass regular math! And now we finally venture away from all drama. So before I begin I have a request for any and all readers to go to my website(on profile! :D)I would very much appreciate it if you would even go on there to just sign the guestbook and be done! So ANYWAY I do not own the twilight saga in any way shape or form! Oh and if you don't like tell me how to make it better in a calm positively manner please and enjoy chapter 9! :D)**

* * *

**_Recap: Bella's POV: I think that for the short time she's been with us that she really is becoming my daughter. Of course no one will ever replace the real Renesmee but I will find it in my heart to let Sydney in and open my arms to a new daughter. So after twenty four hours of fighting and planning we were all ready to set into motion and get Sydney, my daughter back._**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Coming to Terms.**

* * *

Sydney's POV:

Since I've been burning for who knows how long, I've had way too much time to think about things or maybe too much stuff to think about in an immeasurable amount of time? Well back to the point if I could cry in this burning stage I think I would be because well you can't just push your emotions and problems away and keep all the tears bottled up because they turn into malicious thoughts and will turn someone into a horrible person. A hateful, resentful, lonely person. But what I've been thinking about most is my mom and Bella. Comparing the two. My mom loves me, spoils me, and would even take a bullet for me. Bella though she seems to distrust me and well in simple terms just plain not like me but I feel like I've known her my whole life and that I have this sort of connection, bond, with her that I simply cannot put into meaning or words. And it scares the crap out of me! One minute of my life she's just a stupid Mary Sue that I love to hate and the next she's a real breathing person, well vampire but you get the point! And the stupid werewolf! I swear it's just my luck! I finally chose a team, a real twilight team, one night when Jenny finally broke me down.

Flashback!

"C'mon Squid! You can't just not like at least one! C'mon! Pick one pick one pick one!" Jenny all but busted my eardrums screaming at me to just pick one guy so she can turn it into me actually like Twilight. As if but I'll humor her.

"Fine I like the werewolf, what's his name again? Jack? James? Jamie? Joseph?"

It's Jacob or Jake. How did you get that name confused with all those others?" she asked wrinkling her nose since she adored the sparkly vampires while I'd prefer the werewolf. 

End Flashback!

But if we are being totally honest then I'd much much much rather be with Damon Salvatore. Now that is one fine vampire. Or maybe Shane, even though he isn't supernatural. I don't really know about Jace with that temper maybe Simon. Oh I know! Dimitri! Or maybe one of the P.C. Cast's leading guys who are dream guys! *le sigh* And that's not even all of the awesome fiction guys that I would even consider! But those are the ones that I don't get instead I got stuck with the super sweet, cute, muscled twilight werewolf. And here I go babbling in my mind about how much I like him even though I'm trying so hard not to like him. I don't even know why I'm resisting him it's only causing us both pain. I swear if this scorching eternal pain would just end I would give Jacob a chance!

* * *

Jacob's POV:

The rescue squad just got sent out while I have to wait here with Esme as a babysitter. Not that I don't like Esme or anything cause I totally love her she's like the mom that never got to see me grow and be there. And the plus is that she's an amazing cook! How a vampire can cook? No idea! But I sure am glad Esme can! She says she doesn't have a "gift" but I think she's lying her amazing cooking skills are her "gift". Now back to my pessimistic thoughts. I really wish I could've gone with them to help save her! But everyone agreed to disagree with me! Everyone, including Blondie, agreed that it was too dangerous to let a werewolf waltz into the heart of the vampire empire and take one of their captives and run like the wind outta there. Which is their plan but it's so totally okay for them to do it cause they are vampires and they get special treatment. And this is exactly why we wolves hate the vampires so much because they can do whatever they want while we are bound by loyalty, responsibility, and devotion to our cause which is to protect our people at the cost of our lives' because if we aren't there to protect the people then who will? No one! All the red eyed vampires would expose themselves and start drinking from all who have blood pumping in their systems. I hope once all this Volturi crap is over that I can convince Sydney to give me a chance and explain the imprinting stuff to her; I think I was too ambiguous in my explanation to her. No, I know I was. This separation and heartbreak is tearing me apart because I can somehow feel her pain which has never happened between imprints before but I can feel the burning pain she is going through. And I can only wonder, what are they doing to my angel? And yes I said mine because whether or not

* * *

Edward's POV:

Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Bella, and I had just entered the castle when I heard her thoughts. They sounded strange like she was going through the change, but that's impossible isn't it? Demetri and Felix opened the doors to the throne room and we were then face to face with the vampire kings and most of their guard, they knew that we were coming so they decided to prepare for a fight. "Carlisle, my old friend, how has your family been? Bella dear you simply were made for vampirism." Don't you think so too Edward? Aro thought to me, taunting me. Trying to provoke us so they have reasonable cause to kill our family and not grow suspicious to the other covens.

"Aro, I think you know exactly how our family has been. So if you could please return her to us so that we may leave and go back to society and live our lives.

"No can do Carlisle. You see dear Alec got a little bit frustrated with her incongruous behavior and he attacked her so now she is going through the change into the most powerful vampire the world has ever known."

"are you speaking of that one legend?"

"Ah so you do remember!"

"Aro surely you aren't so ignorant as to believe in that old myth are you?" Wow, I don't think we've ever seen Carlisle this upset before. This is new.

"Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle. You must have seen the opportunity you had before we took your granddaughter? How can you be so soft?" Aro spat disgusted. All of the sudden a scream was heard that was the most tortured scream I've ever heard! It was a familiar scream laced with such a pain it brought Jasper to his knees. Bella kneeled down next to him and quietly asked him if he wanted her to take the pain away. All poor Jasper could do was nod. And in the next moment he was standing straight with the rest of us all ready to take on the Volturi if we had to.

* * *

Sydney's POV:

A scream like no other burst out of my chest where most of the fire was located at and into the night or day or what the heck ever it was right now. I bolted upright in the bed someone had put me in and grabbed at where my heart should be beating but it is not? How can that be?

Flashback!

Alec's moodiness on the plane.

Me irritating the crap out of him.

Him snapping.

Him slapping me.

Me flying.

Glass. Blood. Pain.

Him biting me.

End Flashback!

With my memory of what happened on the plane I tried to think about exactly how I got in this bed. Oh whatever doesn't matter! Now to find a way out of here pronto!

* * *

**○Forever and For Always, ○**  
**~LHNT~**  
**A.K.A.**  
***Heather* :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Trapped in Twilight:**

* * *

**(AN: Hi all of my fabulous fan fiction readers! So school stinks I am currently making an F in math but hey that was to be expected because I stink in the math department! X to the power of q is supposed to be the square root of squiggle times five hundred thousand f! And that is what math sounds like :D So yeah 64% not a very good grade not at all DX English is really fun even if I had to move seats and was pretty sure that I failed the call of The Wild quiz, didn't read it but I made an 85 woo! Go me! U.S. History isn't that bad. Web 3 rocks! We keep our school website running and play games! We are currently playing Black magic! Oh my gosh it is so fun! If anyone wants details so they can play and freak someone out you are more than welcome to send me a message asking for how to play or you can look it up! But I doubt anyone will since I don't think anyone reads my AN but hey I like venting you like, or at least I hope you do, my story! I just love love love Black Magic! Onto stuff I don't love… I don't love the fact that our air conditioner was out! It made me sad Anyway I have loosely based some vampire qualities on the Vampire diaries because well they are more vampiric.I know you all just love hearing all about me(note the sarcasm for the sarcasm disabled people) and onto chapter TEN! WOOOO! Oh and I do not own Twilight or the qualities that I use from the Vampire Diaries. Oh and I am also very sorry if chapter ten is not as long as you'd like it to be but oh well what do you do? I am trying my best for all of my beloved readers but I do have icky school to attend five days a week. Which is very saddening.)**

* * *

**_Recap: __Sydney's POV: __A scream like no other burst out of my chest where most of the fire was located at and into the night or day or what the heck ever it was right now. I bolted upright in the bed someone had put me in and grabbed at where my heart should be beating but it is not? How can that be? __Flashback! Alec's moodiness on the plane. Me irritating the crap out of him. Him snapping. Him slapping me. Me flying. Glass. Blood. Pain. Him biting me. End Flashback! __With my memory of what happened on the plane I tried to think about exactly how I got in this bed. Oh whatever doesn't matter! Now to find a way out of here pronto!_**

* * *

Chapter 10: I have da power!

**

* * *

**

Sydney's POV:

After wandering the castle corridors for what seemed like hours I finally came to two double mahogany doors where I heard loud, boisterous yelling coming from. To open or not to open? To open. With that decision made I pushed open the doors kind of hard since they looked heavy but I ended up throwing them into the room and hitting people, uh I mean vampires, with the two doors. Uh oh. I scanned the room for anyone I knew and for any damages I might have caused. All the vampires were looking at me ad I recognized my, can I call them mine, family on the side closest to me and the red eyed vampires on the other side and that can only mean one thing. They are the Volturi. They don't look scary they look like a bunch of arrogant, pompous, turd faces. After everyone in the room noticed I was in the room silence fell and everyone turned to stare at me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked after a long minute of no blinking which was really annoying. Everyone seemed to come out of their stance but only the guy in the middle throne spoke up. Aro? I saw Edward nod so Yay I was right!

"No child. But you must be thirsty by now am I correct?" Aro said. Hmm I am thirsty just not in the way he means.

"Sure, do you by chance have any Pepsi?" I asked him. His face had a shocked expression for like one second then quickly masked it into an amused one.

"You wouldn't want that child unless you like the taste of dirt." He said and chuckled causing all the vampires minus my family laugh.

"Well we will see about that now you offered so may I have some Pepsi?" I asked then turned to my family, "oh and when are we leaving this crappy medieval themed castle?" now it was their turn to laugh.

"Well Aro in words of my granddaughter, when will we be able to leave this medieval themed castle of yours?" Carlisle asked Aro.

"How do you remember them?" Aro asked flustered, angry, and confused all at the same time.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I remember them?" I asked confused also. Edward growled, obviously hearing their thoughts before anyone could respond.

"He had a new guard member wipe, or at least try to, your memory of us so they could have the strongest, most powerful, and all around superior vampire of all time in their guard to defend them and take over." He growled out through clenched teeth. "Apparently they are shocked because this is the first, wait make that second, time that they have not been able to touch a Cullen girl." He continued on with the explanation after taking five deep cleansing breaths.

"Well I know why you can't wipe or read my mind now. So since you all are so un-hospitable towards us I think its past time we made our exit. Oh and please don't bother The Cullen clan for good or you just might get your butt handed to you on a polished silver platter!" I said and turned towards the exit to leave but before I could a thought intruded on my thoughts,

_Well if she won't join she can die! _Jane?

Instinct took over and an enormous green bubble exploded around me sending Jane that was mid-flight towards me, straight in to the opposing wall. One word, whoa!

* * *

Bella's POV:

So fast that I barely caught on to what was happening before everyone's eyes, Jane hurled herself towards my daughter and before I could step in to tear her little blonde head completely off and burn it to nothing but a smoldering pile of ash a green bubble surrounded Sydney and through Jane through the wall at the far end of the room. Wow. What in the world did we miss? What did they do to her?

* * *

Emmett's POV:

AWESOME! My niece can kick some serious butt! WOOP! Go get her Sydney! WOOO!

* * *

Alice's POV:

WOW. Did. Not. See. That. Coming. Oh my gosh I so didn't see that coming? What's wrong with me? I didn't see this major thing happening! Oh Edward I am so sorry I should have been looking more closely into our future! How did I miss this?

* * *

Rosalie's POV:

Whoa…

* * *

Carlisle's POV:

If she is capable of taking out Jane that quickly without so much as laying one finger on her, then they had to have done something. Or else she wouldn't have been taken in the first place. One of them had to have bitten her, there is simply no other explanation to this astounding revelation. That's why they were so against her being left alive they knew that she would become the strongest, most powerful vampire this world has ever known if she was left alive. They knew so they changed her!

* * *

Jasper's POV:

So many conflicting emotions! Bella= shock, happiness, acceptance; Alice= shock, hurt, sadness, anger; Emmett= Proud, happy; Rosalie= stunned, astonished; Carlisle= acknowledgment, surprise, anger? And happiness; Edward…

* * *

Edward's POV:

How dare they change her! How dare they shove venom into what little bloodstream she did have! Why? Why did they do this to her? She could have had a family! They took away her chance to be as human as possible!

* * *

Jasper's POV:

Edward= Anger

* * *

Sydney's POV:

What did I just do? How does this bubble thing go away? As soon as I finished that thought the green glowing bubble faded and vanished into thin air. Whoa!

"What the Heck was that!" Jane screeched in a very high soprano voice. Very unattractive for a vampire if you ask me but hey what do I know I'm not even from here.

"That my dear Jane was one of Renesmee's new heightened powers." Aro said jumping in place while clapping, looking like I would imagine Alice to look when she gets to go shopping.

"What do you mean 'heightened powers'?" I spoke up.

"Well when Alec bit you he sent more venom into your bloodstream therefore heightening your vampire side. You're still not a full vampire but you are stronger than any normal vampires. You will become the most powerful creature this world has ever come to known. Stronger than any vampire, shape shifter, or child of the moon. You will not be like any other vampire or even half vampire for that matter. In a sense you have just become an original vampire. You can't go out into the sun without a specially made ring on or else you will catch on fire and burn until you are nothing but ash. You can die very easily. The old myths do hold some truths, you can die from a stake through the heart but it has to be precisely through your heart. You can be poisoned, vervain is very lethal to you especially in high doses. Your ability, gift, etcetera has been strengthened tenfold. You should be able to mold your power into any which way you feel to choose, like just now for instance even though it was unconsciously. Your subconscious turned your gift into a shield and if I'm guessing correctly you heard Jane's thoughts before she attacked you, yes?" Aro explained.

"Well yes but it doesn't make sense!" I said frustrated with my luck. I turned to the Cullens, "Hey can we go now?" I questioned them.

"You all may leave as long as you check in with us every year so we know your progress little Renesmee." Aro stated leaving no room for argument even though I really wanted to chew his head off for calling me little and Renesmee in the same sentence. I am not Renesmee. I am not some child! Ugh! I inwardly groaned at my increasingly painful head ache.

"Fine fine fine let's just go!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Alrighty then I hope to-"Aro started but was cut off by a screaming Jane.

"Why are you just letting them walk out of here? What is wrong with you Aro? You had us take the girl so you could get more guards and now you are just letting them waltz out of here like the own the place! Like they own the Volturi and the Volturi guard!" Jane ranted.

"Are you questioning my judgment Jane? Do you think I am incapable of making a decision? What do you think brothers? Should we take a vote? Lets take a vote!" Aro exclaimed. "So Caius do you think our dear little Jane needs to learn how to obey orders quietly?"

"Yes." Caius said bored.

"Marcus what do you think? Do you agree?"

"Yes sure fine." Marcus said indifferently.

"Then it is decided! Demetri, Felix take Jane down to be with her brother and learn some respect for her superiors. Oh and Jane don't even think of using your gift on these two respectable guards or you will face severe punishment so horrible that you will be begging to be put out of your misery" Aro said then dismissed them idly. "Well anyway dear Cullen clan before I was so rudely interrupted by little Jane I am looking forward to hearing from you! Come again soon!" He said all hyper. He is so weird! After he said bye we were out of there! WOO! Time to have a little family reunion!

* * *

**○Forever and For Always, ○**  
**~LHNT~**  
**A.K.A.**  
***Heather* :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Trapped in Twilight:**

* * *

_**Recap: **__**Sydney's POV:**__**"Then it is decided! Demetri, Felix take Jane down to be with her brother and learn some respect for her superiors. Oh and Jane don't even think of using your gift on these two respectable guards or you will face severe punishment so horrible that you will be begging to be put out of your misery" Aro said then dismissed them idly. "Well anyway dear Cullen clan before I was so rudely interrupted by little Jane I am looking forward to hearing from you! Come again soon!" He said all hyper. He is so weird! After he said bye we were out of there! WOO! Time to have a little family reunion!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11:** **¡Atrapados en Crepúscolo en español!**** No todos los lectores de fanfiction que encanta cuando la gente cambia el idioma?** _**(AN: Here is the translation for people who don't want to look this up: Trapped in Twilight in Spanish! Don't all you fan fiction reader just love it when people change the language?)**_

* * *

Sydney's POV:

So after getting out of that crazy castle and learning about my new enhanced ability we borrowed a car. Edward got the two vehicles we are going to be riding to the hotel in with Carlisle, Bella, Alice, and Jasper in one car and Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and me in the other car. And so of course he chooses he chose the infamous Volvo, tow of them in matching silver paint. Insert eye roll here.

"Hey I heard that! There is nothing wrong with Volvos!" He said. Anyways, after he borrowed the Volvo from the car dealership nearby we were on our way to the hotel they were staying at. Apparently they thought that bringing Jacob along would cause major problems so of course he had to stay behind along with Esme to keep an eye on him to make sure he stayed. Wow that sounds like a doggie command if you think about it, _stay Jake stay! Good boy!_ I giggled to myself making me look like a crazy person. Edward obviously heard that thought too because he also chuckled.

* * *

~~~~Time Skip Two hours!~~~~

* * *

We are still in the car because they thought it best to stay at a hotel far far away from the Volturi so they are staying in a hotel in Spain! I guess foreign language class was a good idea and not something that I would hate for the rest of my life! WOOO! Anyway we are all too bored to talk so we are just sitting in an awkward silence when suddenly a song I know comes on the radio!

"Edward! You got to turn the radio up! Like now palease!" I said excited that a song was on the radio! I know I'm a music geek! He looked in to the review mirror since I'm in the back even though I called shotgun before anyone else! Curse Emmett!

"Fine." He said and turned the music up and then back down.

"HEY!" I screamed at him.

"I never said id leave it up!"

"Turn it up and leave it up pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!" I begged.

"Alright alright." He said and turned it up and left it good thing this argument only went on for like two seconds! I guess this would be a perk of being a vampire even though I am pretty sure that I will hate being one! Anyway and here the lyrics start and normally I wouldn't sing aloud with people that I don't know that well but I just LOVE this song so much I had to,

_**(AN: "Only Fooling Myself by Kate Voegle")**_

I stop to catch my breath  
And I stop to catch your eye  
No need to second-guess  
That you've been on my mind  
Well I, I dream days away, but that's OK

It's like I want to hear a silent sound  
And then hold it in my hand  
But a rose won't blossom from a ground  
Of desert sand, but I like to pretend that

One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, yeah yeah yeah  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now  
I'm only foolin' myself yeah yeah yeah  
I'm only foolin' myself

Well, now it's etched in stone  
That I can't survive alone  
You have the missing piece  
That I, I need so desperately  
Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come

It's like a splash of water to my face  
When I suddenly realize  
That you could never find a place  
For me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking

One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, yeah yeah yeah  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now  
I'm only foolin' myself yeah yeah yeah  
I'm only foolin' myself

It's love in disguise  
I'm lost in your eyes  
Lost in your eyes

One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, yeah yeah yeah  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now  
I'm only foolin' myself yeah yeah yeah  
I'm only foolin' myself  
Oh save me now  
I'm only foolin myself  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Gotta save me now

After the song was over everyone in the car started to clap! Edward too, even though he was driving and doesn't care if we wreck and get caught walking away from the scene of the accident without so much as a scratch!

"Wow Sydney! You can sing really really good!" Emmett said.

"Forget good Emmett she is amazing" Rosalie said, wait Rosalie said that? She actually complimented me! Okay I'm confused. Edward laughed at that thought.

"Don't worry Sydney she's just had a change of heart is all and she is right you were brilliant!"

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing squirt?" Emmett said while ruffling my hair at the same time.

"My name isn't squirt," I stuck my tongue out at him and continued, "and none of you all asked." I said indifferently, "And besides it is probably just Renesmee's voice and the fact that this is one of my favorite songs of all time! I don't think I ever sounded good." I said even though I remember all the times I did sing and people would tell me how 'great' I am just like the Cullens are doing now.

"I doubt that." Edward said.

"Why?" I asked him thinking that he said that because he read my mind.

"Why? Well because it is the person who sings not just the voice that they posses. You could have Mike Newton's voice and still be able to sing as great as you do." He reasoned.

"Or even Lauren Mallory's voice for that matter." Rosalie added with a chuckle that got all Edward and Emmett laughing big belly laughs! If they were human they would be crying by now! I wasn't laughing though because I have never heard Lauren Mallory talk only read a description of how she does speak so I can't really find the humor in all of this. And finally after the three stopped laughing I thought that I would just rest my eyes for a second and well next thing I know I am being shook awake by Emmett. Whoa I can still sleep? Interesting.

"C'mon squirt you can't sleep anymore! We are already at the hotel and if you drool any more I won't have a dry spot on this shirt and Alice will have my head on a silver platter!" he said serious. Which by the way, is very comical!

"Fine fine fine! I am up, Emmy bear. Oh and for the record I do not drool!" I screeched.

"Yeah you are right you just snore!" he said and ran into the hotel at human speed. GRRR!

"Get back here you chicken" I yelled before chasing after him also in human speed in case any humans happen to see us and lose their clueless mundane minds.

"Never! You will never catch me copper!" He yelled over his shoulder while he ran in to the elevator. When the doors were starting to close before I could reach them in time he stuck out his tongue and waved! GRRRR! He waved! OOOOH he is so dead! D-E-A-D! DEAD!

"Edward what floor are you guys on?" I asked him while heading towards the stairs so I could run vampire speed up them.

"Floor number 12 and room number 718." He said probably with a smirk on his face. I was off as soon as he said the room number though and I make my way at human speed towards the room so I can surprise him when he walks in. I had all of my thoughts on Emmett that I totally forgot about the Cullens telling me that Jake and Esme hung back at the hotel so when I felt arms around me I acted on pure instinct and threw whoever it was to the other side of the room, not so hard as to have them go hurtling out of the side of a five star hotel but hard enough for them to know to back off. I slowly turned around to see who I threw and it was…

* * *

Aro's POV: (Before she got to the hotel)

As soon as they left I had a scowl on my face and turned to one of the newest and most talented new guards. "Mathew shadow them see what you can find out and make sure they don't go underground." I ordered and he was off. He will make sure that we keep them in sight and that they don't start a rebellion.

* * *

?'s POV: (When they got to the hotel)

Yes now's the best time to surprise her!

* * *

**Well how did you like that cliff hanger? I really wanted to make my story longer but I really wanted to leave you all with this cliff hanger so I did! Review and guess who she threw to the other sided of the room! **

* * *

**(AN: Hey people of fan fiction who I am 70% certain sure don't read this note thingy I used to do up there at the beginning before every chapter… I know I title it as an author note but its more like a blog. Because all I do is rant while most of you used to scroll on past this but hey I do it too sometimes when I read fan fiction stories but any who here it is now at the bottom of the chapter. Anyway I am most defiantly failing Math :D I am so horrible in this class that my teacher put a big red **_**NO**_** on one of my problems! LOL! Anyways math is useless, to me anyways! Only cause I want to major in English! I want to be a writer but I don't think I am any good so I like good reviews it is most definitely helping my confidence level rise up! :D so thank you reviewers for your reviews! I love you all! Just not in the creepy way but rather in the appreciative way! :D So I have a favor **_**IF ANYONE THAT READS THIS HAS EVER WATCHED THE MOVIE SERENDIPIDIS PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT THAT MOVIE! **_**Anyway I normally don't ask for reviews but I am going to so PLEASE review! I won't be mean and say if I don't get x amount of reviews I will stop my story because then why would someone start a story just to end it because your not getting x amount of so many reviews? Idiotic in my opinion. So this week has been hard I have been writing a story in English class it sucks! So if you think my story, this story that you are reading, needs something to make it a better and more appealing story please tell me! Well that was Chapter 11! P.S. I do not own sparkly vampires or anything in the category that is twilight all the credit goes to the very talented author/ writer/ novelist/ or whatever she goes by: Stephanie Meyer! Oh and I know I ask this a lot but could you please visit my website if you haven't? (just type in the word **_**nature **_**then the numbers **_**246 **_**then **_**.webs**_** then **_**.com**_**)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Trapped in Twilight:**

**

* * *

**

_**Recap:**_ _**Sydney's POV:**__** I slowly turned around to see who I threw and it was…  
**__**Aro's POV: (Before she got to the hotel): **__**As soon as they left I had a scowl on my face and turned to one of the newest and most talented new guards. "Mathew shadow them see what you can find out and make sure they don't go underground." I ordered and he was off. He will make sure that we keep them in sight and that they don't start a rebellion.  
**__**?'s POV: (When they got to the hotel): **_

_**Yes now's the best time to surprise her!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 12:** **Surprise Surprise Surprise.**

* * *

Sydney's POV:

And it was some vampire other vampire. "Who are you?" I asked the new vampire, her eyes are golden but she looks untrustworthy.

"Sydney, I'm hurt! You really don't remember me? Tsk Tsk Tsk. Okay how bout I jog your memory. In fifth grade I got you suspended. In seventh grade I put a guinea pig down the back of your hideous shirt. Hmm our sophomore year I convinced that really creepy freshman that you loved him with all your heart and he stalked you for the rest of the year. So Sydney shall I go on or do you know me now?" and I did. Mary, my ex-best friend since middle school.

"Mary what are you doing here?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

"Congratulations! You got it! Oh and I am just checking up on you. See how you are holding up in this super fantastic sparkly vampire world." She said.

"What do you mean? How did you get here?"

"Same way I sent you here." She said so casually I almost missed it.

"You? You are the reason I am stuck here? Why? How?"

"You know a little magic here a little there oh and wishing on the right star also helps. As for why well I'd ruin a really good joke if I were to tell you why I did it."

"You need to leave. Just go away!"

"Aw don't be like that squiddy pie! We haven't even gotten to the best part yet! Don't you want to know how you can get back to the real one and as far away as possible from this Twilight one that you love to hate? Don't you want to go back to your mom, Isaiah, and Jenny? Don't you want to get away from the love-struck Jacob? You know I could even bring them back."

"Bring who back?"

"You know who. Your dad? Or how about your sister, Nicole? I could bring them back as easy as I can snap my fingers. Necromancy is such a wonderful thing don't you agree?" she said, taunting me with false hope.

"That's not possible!"

"Oh kind of like this world? And vampires? Oh and what about werewolves?"

"It's not the same! You can't just bring someone or some people back from the dead!" I shouted at her. Angry and guilty tears pooled in my eyes threatening to over flow.

"You say that bringing back people isn't the same as saving a person by turning into an immortal, but that is where you're wrong. So anyway it's time for me to go. Enjoy the Cullens! Ta ta darling!" she said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I coughed for a few seconds before I seen my family walk in.

"What's wrong Sydney? You're crying!"Bella asked scared. I reached up to my cheek to fin that I was crying.

"n...nothing. I just need to lie down." I stammered out in a whisper and turned towards one of the many bedrooms in this suite. As soon as my head touched the pillows I was out of this dream and falling into a nightmare.

* * *

Edward's POV:

"What was wrong with her Edward?" Bella asked me putting her hand on my arm while I wrapped said arm around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"Someone was in here right before we were. I couldn't tell who it was because her mind was wiped clean like when she's thinking about the world that she came from." I said wondering what happened to my number two girl.

"Then it must have something to do with that right? Her world since you can't read what happened in her mind" Alice said.

"Do you think it was someone from her world then?" Emmett asked.

"Most definitely" I stated

"I think it's more of a person than a something because we heard her talking when we were about to enter the room. So whoever she was talking to must be someone from her world. Right? That's what makes the most sense right about now." Rosalie said. "Hey Jazz what was she feeling when we came in?"

"Sadness, guilt, hatred, and shock." Jasper said

"Now this is intriguing. Two people from another world!" Carlisle exclaimed bouncing slightly like a five year old in a candy store.

"Well we won't know what happened 'til she wakes back up. Why does she sleep so much? You would think being turned into a powerful new vampire wouldn't make her drowsy. Ugh! She needs to wake up."Emmett huffed in annoyance because my daughter was mentally exhausted.

"Hey where's Esme and Jacob?" Bella asked. "I thought they were going to wait here for us."

"I texted Esme when we neared the hotel and she said they were going to go shopping and sightseeing for a bit." Rosalie said.

"WHAT? Esme took the DOG and not ME?" Alice screeched.

"Alice honey it's only shopping." Oh what have you done now Bella? Alice was quiet too quiet and then all heck broke loose she screamed in this extremely high key that we all had to cover our ears.

"Isabella Marie Cullen. You have from five down to get a decent head start out of here, starting now." Alice said holding up five fingers and Bella was gone before Alice had even gotten to four. Wow, that's my girl.

* * *

Mathew's POV:

What the heck? I should call Aro but I want to know more before I tell him everything and rat them out I don't want to but Aro has my hands tied. Why is life so unfair

* * *

Sydney's POV:

My nightmares were filled not only with my over active imagination but lso memories. Memories that I have repressed for too long.

* * *

**(AN: So hey everyone… I would have given you all more time to tell me who you wanted but, I was kind of pushed to go ahead and get this chapter out today. Any who still failing math. Vamp diaries earlier rocked! Oh and yeah sorry for the short chapter but well I am tired and I am trying to write a book. And I am thinking of ideas for some classified stuff. Well anyways review palease! I don't own Twilight in any way so good day!)**○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**

* * *

**P.S.**

_**IF ANYONE THAT READS THIS HAS EVER WATCHED THE MOVIE SERENDIPIDIS PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT THAT MOVIE!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Trapped in Twilight:**

**

* * *

**

_**Recap:**_ _**Sydney's POV: **_

_**My nightmares were filled not only with my over active imagination but also memories, memories that I have repressed for too long.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 13:**

* * *

Esme's POV:

Me and Jacob had just got back in the hotel room when we were bombarded by everyone asking questions.

"ONE AT A TIME PLEASE! I can't understand anything you all say when you all are talking at the same time in vamp speed!" Jacob shouted at all of them. "And before any of you interrogate us, is she back?"

"Of course she's back you mutt! Thanks to my awesomeness she is!" Emmett said kissing his muscles. Sometimes I really worry about that boy.

"Esme, darling, where were you two?" Carlisle said coming from behind me and sliding his hands around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

* * *

Bella's POV: 

"We went shopping, saw a movie, and did some sight seeing. Why what happened?" Esme asked concerned.

"Someone was here that, apparently, Sydney knew and said some things to her and now she's upset." Edward said frustrated that he couldn't just get It from her mind and figure out a way to hunt said person down.

"However they are , they're dead if I have anything to say about it." Jacob said through gritted teeth before going into the bedroom where Sydney was asleep.

* * *

Sydney's POV:

_You killed me Sydney, you killed your sister!  
How could you do this to your father Sydney!  
You kill everything you every care about.  
And we will get you!_

And then I woke up sweating with my heart about to leap out of my chest. "Are you all right?" someone asking me while putting their hand on my shoulder causing me to squeak and accidently roll off the bed landing with a very loud oomph! Said person chuckled and said, "I didn't mean to scare you Sydney." I slowly got up and faced… Jacob.

"Jacob! You scared me half to death!" I said stating the obvious.

"I know. And I'm sorry. Will you please forgive me?" He said giving me puppy dog eyes, which is really funny considering he is a shape shifter and all. _I did say that I would give him a chance when I was burning at the Volturi's castle_.

"Sure." I sighed.

"Great because I bought you something special." He said happily

"Why?" I questioned hesitantly, a little frightened by this Alice version of Jacob.

"I don't know to get your mind off of stressful stuff." He said. Wait what stressful stuff? Then memories came back of what happened before I fell asleep, Mary.

"How did you find out what happened?" I asked.

"They told me." Jacob said trembling slightly.

"Jacob why are you shaking?" I decided to just not beat around the bus hand get right to it.

He closed his eyes and took three deep breaths before opening them again, "Because I'm angry."

"What in the world do you have to be angry about?" I questioned astonished.

"You are my imprint Sydney whether you like it or not. Whether I like it or not, which I do. Whether Bella, Edward, and the rest of them like it or not. And I care for you. I love you, I wished you felt the same way but an imprint is a big brother, best friend, confident, or a lover. And I am whatever you want me to be Sydney and neither of us can change that. And I don't want to. And whoever this person is that made you so upset is now my number one enemy. Because no one harms my imprint physically or mentally." He said with such devotion it brought tears to my eyes and one traitor one fell. "Sydney why are you crying?" He asked coming closer to me to wipe the tear away.

"It's nothing I'm just being a girl! Ugh I hate it when I do that!"

"Do what? Let your emotions out? Sydney you can't keep them bottled up! It's unhealthy and it could do some serious damage to yourself and everyone around you! Especially now that your this super awesome new ultimate Vampire."

"I am not some super awesome new ultimate vampire Jake, I am a freak from a different world who shouldn't be here! I am just a cursed person who never gets a normal day in her life." I said crying some more.

"Shh, Sydney you are most defiantly not some cursed freak." He said pulling me into a hug and rubbing small circles into my back trying to sooth me.

"You have to say that though I am your imprint and you can't rally say anything bad about me though! So you can't say whether or not I most defiantly am a freak of nature that doesn't really belong any where because I cause problems and death!"

"I have absolutely no clue why you think that but let me assure you, you are no freak. The Cullens don't house freaks. They don't love freaks. They love their family. They love their daughter, niece, granddaughter, and Sydney that's what you are to them. You are a Cullen through fate and destiny. If you weren't a part in this huge quirky family no one would have bothered to come and steal you back from the evil Volturi clutches! You mean so much more to them then they or you let on Sydney! They love you with each of their vampire existences whether you believe what I am telling you or not. They love you Sydney. I love you, and that's not the imprint. Well maybe just a little but the point is I love you Sydney and you are not a freak." He said with such a ferocity I just had to believe each word that came out of his mouth.

* * *

**(AN: Well I just was told that Glee was a really good show to watch so I have been watching it episode by episode and I like it! Well anyways review palease! I don't own Twilight in any way so good day! **_**I said good day!)**_

* * *

_**(p.s. ONE TREE HILL IS BACK BABYYYYYYYYY! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT IS AN AWESOME SHOW!)**_

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Trapped in Twilight:**

* * *

_**Recap:**_ _**Sydney's POV: **__**"I have absolutely no clue why you think that but let me assure you, you are no freak. The Cullens don't house freaks. They don't love freaks. They love their family. They love their daughter, niece, granddaughter, and Sydney that's what you are to them. You are a Cullen through fate and destiny. If you weren't a part in this huge quirky family no one would have bothered to come and steal you back from the evil Volturi clutches! You mean so much more to them then they or you let on Sydney! They love you with each of their vampire existences whether you believe what I am telling you or not. They love you Sydney. I love you, and that's not the imprint. Well maybe just a little but the point is I love you Sydney and you are not a freak." He said with such ferocity I just had to believe each word that came out of his mouth.**_

* * *

**Chapter 14:** **Remembering.**

* * *

Sydney's POV:

After Jake's moving speech, we were both sat in silence while unconsciously leaning towards one another when a bang came from the main room of this hotel pent house we were in making both of us shoot back away from each other and sit straight up.

"HONEY I'm HOME!" Emmett boomed.

"He sure knows how to make an entrance." I said chuckling.

"Yeah." Jake agreed then quietly said to himself, "and he sure knows how to ruin a moment." I think I wasn't supposed to hear that. We slowly walked out of the bedroom and went to the living room where the rest of the family was.

"So where'd you guys go?" I asked the group.

"Well, after you left Esme and Jake came back from sight seeing and since we had time we decided to go on a hunt and left Jake here to watch you." Edward said.

"I see. Okay no I don't really since I haven't hunted since I was transported here by the psycho." I said.

"We'll have to take you some time! Maybe you'll even catch a grizzly!" Emmett said excited about me hunting.

"Speaking of the psycho, who was it? I, we, thought you didn't know how you got here? And who was it that made you so upset earlier?" Bella asked concerned about me.

"Apparently my world was not so normal after all. Mary my ex-best friend decided it would be funny to send me here and mess with me after I started liking it here and wanting to stay so she…" I was telling them when I was suddenly in a very dimly lit place, similar to cave.

"Sydney! What do you think you're doing? You can't just tell them everything!" My DAD Asked. He was transparent and was directly across from me in this place.

"Dad!" I yelled just as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Remember what happened to us when you told us!" Nicole screamed. NICOLE is here too? I twisted around to face her since her voice was directly behind me. I just barely caught a glimpse of her transparent figure before she too vanished into smoke. Then I heard a laugh, a very cruel laugh, and turned to face Mary. How'd I know it was her? Only so many people have that horrendous evil laugh. And I'm a really good guesser.

"What are you doing Mary? Why are you torturing me?" I screeched at her, very unattractively I might add but how does one screech attractively?

"You know why I am." She said as her eyes narrowed.

"No I don't" I cried.

"Fine if you don't remember then look into the pool." She said as a good sized pond suddenly appeared out of thin air into the middle of the room, crevice, or whatever place we're at. Must be some more of that weird magic that she does that no one had any knowledge of. But I resignedly looked into the water to see what in the world she was talking about. And then I remembered as soon as the first images stated to appear so I turned away. "Don't you dare turn your head keep watching! See what happened after you left!" she hissed

* * *

[What they are watching in the pool]

Mary and I were in third grade and we had just got ice cream together. The ice cream shop was right around the corner not really far. We were laughing and having a god time while we ate our ice cream when Sarah, our arch nemesis came to stand in our way.

"What do you want Sarah?" Mary hissed.

"Nothing from you freak. I actually wanted to talk to Sydney." She said with narrowed eyes aimed only for Mary.

"What do want with her?" Mary asked curious but also pretty mad.

"Sydney I was wondering are you coming to the party or not?" Sarah asked me.

"What party?" Mary asked, slightly hurt.

"The one I'm having for my ninth birthday party! Duh! But I only invited the cool kids not the freaks. So yeah everyone BUT you." Sarah said smiling evilly at Mary.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mary asked whirling at me her cheeks flushed red from anger.

"I... I didn't want to hurt your feelings." I said looking down at my feet ashamed for not telling my best friend.

"Well I really have to go shopping. So I'll see you at the party Sydney?" Sarah asked rhetorically since her mom had called my mom who was forcing me to go arguing that I didn't have enough friends and to branch out. "Oh and one more thing." She said before walking away, "Invites only." She said looking right at Mary. Then she was gone around the corner and out of sight, but most defiantly not out of mind. I sighed inwardly remembering that horrid day.

"You're a horrible friend Sydney I never want to talk to you ever again! Oh and here's our friendship bracelet." She said taking it off throwing I at me. "I hate you! We are no longer best friends!" she yelled crying and running in the opposite way of her house and into the bad part of the neighborhood.

"Mary! Come back I can explain!" I yelled and in return I saw her pick up her speed. I sighed and headed home. The I only saw Mary wandering through out the bad neighborhood sobbing relentlessly. I saw a white van idle beside her on the road.

"Little girl are you lost?" a man from inside called to Mary.

"Yes." She sniffled.

"Me and my friends here can give you a ride back home if you like?" he asked in a too sweet voice that was so painstakingly fake. She said thanks and got into the van with those men.

[End of little presentation in the magical pool of water]

* * *

"Do you want to know what they did?" she asked me picking at her nails nonchalantly but I could see right through her indifference and see how upset by the memory she really was. She didn't let me answer. "They drove me to a warehouse where a guy in a white coat was waiting. He handed the guys in the van money and then he stuck some sedative in my arm so fast I didn't know what he was doing until the thing was almost empty. I woke up in a padded cell where they would experiment on me. That's why I can do what I can do." She said still upset.

"But you were at school. I don't understand." I said.

"They created clones for all of the kids they kidnapped. I wasn't the only one Sydney. When I escaped finally I saw hundreds of thousands of rooms full of kids like me. It was horrible what they would do. I should tell you all the gory details but I'll spare you since we were after all friends, best of friends, once upon of time." She said.

"I didn't mean for that to happen to you." I said tears streaming down my face after learning what happened to my best friend. "It's my entire fault!"

"Don't even! Just save your breath Sydney I do not want to hear that!"

"But it is my fault!" I yelled.

"Oh just go have your happy ending with the Cullens and Jake!" she said waving a hand at me and I blinked and I was back in the motel pent house with my family.

"What happened?" Edward asked concerned

"Why are you crying?" Bella asked upset that I was.

"Where'd you go?" Emmett asked.

"How did you disappear?" Carlisle asked intrigued but also concerned for my well being.

"How could I not have seen that coming?" Alice asked herself. Rosalie stroked my hair with Bella to try and calm me down.

"What's wrong Sydney?" Jake asked holding me. How I had not noticed he was holding me is a mystery.

"Sweetie, why are you sobbing?" Esme asked holding my hand, Edward was holding my other one.

"I remembered."

* * *

**(AN: So Hellcats tonight rocked! I am finally getting better at advanced math! Woo! Still an 'F' but it's almost a 'D'! SO I do not own twilight! Sorry if I just gave you awesome readers and reviewers a really sucky chapter but I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. So any suggestions on what I should do with the Volturi in the future would help me! Reviews also help me! I love you people! *Sigh* but not in the icky way! Adios people! This chapter of Trapped in Twilight was brought to you by LHNT! Woo!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Trapped in Twilight:**

* * *

_**Recap: **__**Sydney's POV:**__**"Sweetie, why are you sobbing?" Esme asked holding my hand, Edward was holding my other one.  
"I remembered." **_

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

* * *

Sydney's POV:

"What do you mean you remembered?" Jake asked me concerned.

"I remembered why I am such a horrible person!" I yelled putting my hands to my face attempting to wipe all of my tears away with no success at that. All that that accomplished was making my face red and blotchy.

"You are not a horrible person Sydney. You are sweet, loving, caring, and an overall great person." Jake said trying to sooth me.

"You don't even know me!" I yelled running out of the hotel in a blink of an eye. I climbed a tree in the middle of the park across the street.

"So you're the new all powerful vampire that the Volturi want me to take down?" said a voice from behind me. I turned around to face an attractive red eyed vampire. Tall, dark, and handsome were the only words that could come to mind when I first looked at him. Then his words registered.

"What do you mean take me down? Who the heck are you?" I asked him. His presence shocked all my tears away.

"Well my name is Matthew; it would be nice to meet you if it were different circumstances of course. But yeah Aro wanted me to follow you all and see if I could find out your plans to take them down." He said.

"But we don't want to fight the Volturi; we just want to live peacefully." I said.

"I know but Aro is so paranoid it is not funny!" he said.

"Why are you in the Guard?' I asked because I could tell by his tone he doesn't want to be in it.

"They like my gift so they kidnapped my girlfriend, Haley, and Jane has been watching her, making sure that she doesn't escape any time soon." He said emotionally.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your gift?" I asked him.

"To be able to explain, explain and identify and shut someone's power, gift, curse, or whatever you want to call it off temporarily." He said.

"Then why don't you just use it on Jane and Take Haley and go into hiding?" I asked.

"I did try that once." He said.

"What happened?"

"This did." He said pulling his shirt sleeve up and showing me all of the bite marks on his skin there.

"Ouch." Was the only thing I could say to something like that. "So before you called me all powerful? Is that some kind of joke or something? I don't get it? I don't have any power." I stated. Then he started laughing. And this was not just ha ha ha laughing this was loud belly laughs. If he was human he would be gasping for air and crying. "What? What did I say?" I asked irritated.

"oh you were serious. Well when Alec bit you on the plane the venom level in your blood stream increased making your vampire side stronger than your human side, it did not wipe it completely out just it has more dominance. The higher venom level means you are stronger than any normal vampire, faster than any normal vampire, and more powerful. Even if a vampire has the power to be super strong you are still stronger and faster. Also with the increased amounts of venom your ability was enhanced. At first you could only project thoughts and only by touch. Now you can project anything without touch and project yourself to other places." He explained.

"I don't really understand the last part." I said confused about the power part.

"Okay think of something you want here with you now." He instructed. I immediately thought of my iPod touch that's in the other world, my old world. "Are you thinking of the object?" he asked. I nodded yes. "Alright now imagine the feel, think about your what for it, now envision it in your hand. I did as I was told and my iPod touch appeared out of thin air and into my hand.

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing!" I squealed clapping my hands repeatedly.

"Yeah and that's why the Volturi want me to destroy you." He said.

"Are you going to?" I asked.

"Well if I was going to I wouldn't tell you about any of this. You wouldn't even know that I'm here you wouldn't even be able to use your power.!" he said with such vigor that it surprised me.

"Then what are you going to do? You said yourself that they are holding your girlfriend captive so you will do as they say." I said afraid for him and his girlfriend.

"I was hoping you all would help me, seeing as you're the new powerful one and the Cullens are a large clan with many connections, and not to mention the werewolves they could get on their side. " he said

"Well let's go introduce you!" I said grabbing his hand and walking into the hotel building thinking about my weird mood swings lately.

* * *

**(AN: My internet's back woo! I am so happy! I cannot live without internet! Do you all know how hard it is to write a play? It is super hard! But I'm trying my best! I can't wait for Halloween! I am throwing an awesome party! I want to be Kahlan Amnell from Legend of the Seeker because I adore her dress but money is upper tight so I'm going to have to wear a dress and a cape and come up with something cheap to be! But I can't wait it will still be fun! I hope. So anyways I hope you enjoyed chapter 15! Please Review! So I don't own twilight and I am sorry if this chapter stinks and is too short!)**

* * *

**(P.S. Dawb, thank you so much for waiting patiently! That review made my day because hey people, like you, like my story so much that you are willing to wait on it to be updated. Whether it was a couple weeks or a month, like a usually do, but anyway thank you Dawb thanks for that review! And thanks to all of my reviewers and readers! I love you all! but not in the creepy way in the appreciative way.)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Trapped in Twilight:**

* * *

_**Recap: Sydney's POV: **__**"Well let's go introduce you!" I said grabbing his hand and walking into the hotel building thinking about my weird mood swings lately.**_

* * *

**Chapter 16: If I Die Young**

* * *

Sydney's POV:

When Matt and I walked in everyone asked where I went, who Matt was, and just all the questions that a concerned family asks. I told them I just went across the street to the park, they said that the nearest park was all the way across town. I figured it was my new powers so I just shrugged and said oops. After matt told them his story and he didn't lie, according to Jasper and Edward because obviously Jasper would feel if he was lying and Edward would be able to read his mind and see if his thoughts were true. So after everyone was convinced he wasn't any harm to us they started calling in favors and Jake was calling the packs to tell them about the situation and see if they would help. I however didn't know what to do so I practiced my power and projected to the roof of the hotel and sat down Indian style. I projected an acoustic guitar and my iPod and I started playing and singing.

* * *

**(An: If I Die Young by The Band Perry)**

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've  
Never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a  
Boy here in town says he'll, love my forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when your dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when your really gonna need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

* * *

After I played the last chord I heard clapping and instantly projected the guitar and iPod into my room in the hotel. I turned to see who my audience was and to my surprise it was everyone.

"WOW! Sydney you're amazing!" "Yeah you're fantastic." "Magnificent!" "Grand." "You're so talented!" came from everyone after the applause.

"Um why are they calling you Sydney?" Matt asked confused. Oh holy crap, he didn't know about that! Um Edward should we tell him? I asked him silently. He nodded his head.

"That's my name. Someone forced me and Renesmee to switch bodies. Hmm, I wonder how she is doing?" I explained to him while saying the last sentence more to myself than to anyone else.

"Okay then. I've heard of strange but this is just wow." Matt said.

"I wish we knew how Renesmee is doing all alone in that world." Bella sighed.

"Maybe I can project a magic portal thing to show us what she has been doing since she was transplanted there?" I suggested.

"It's possible, and besides what could it hurt?" Edward said.

"Here goes nothing." I said and concentrated and the next thing we all knew there was an exact replica of the magic pool type thing and we saw my family, oh I miss them

* * *

**(AN: Okay sorry that this is a short chapter but a Ness POV will be up next chapter. It will be just a chapter on how she handles everything in Sydney's world. So again I really am sorry about the short chapter! I am trying to learn to play the guitar! It's going well! I am going to learn how to play hound dog for my mamaw since she bought me my guitar. She loves Elvis! All the pictures scare me! His eyes follow me wherever I go! Anways I hope you liked this chapter and the song I added! Do you all like the songs. I want to add some more as the story progresses. Oh and do you all like the one POV chapter? Should I do it this way from now on? Or do you all want at least a couple POVs per chapter? Well I am going to go finish writing the next chapter, I promise it will be up soon! Maybe tonight? Well good bye all of my fabulous readers and reviewers! Oh, please please please! I want reviews, whether they be critique or praise but please I LOVE hearing from you all! I love you people(but not in the creepy way!) so bye! Ily!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Trapped in Twilight:**

**

* * *

**

_**Recap: **__**Sydney's POV:**_

_**"Here goes nothing." I said and concentrated and the next thing we all knew there was an exact replica of the magic pool type thing and we saw my family, oh I miss them.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 17: A Different World**

**

* * *

**

Ness's POV:

When I woke up I wasn't in my room. "Mom?" I yelled even though I know she would've been able to hear me if I mumbled it because she is a vampire, well we all are besides me and Jake. I'm only half-vampire and Jake's a werewolf. Jake loves me but I just can't seem to love him that way I only feel a sort of brotherly connection. Sometimes I think he imprinted on me by mistake. Somebody knocked on the door making me jump. "Come in." I said to whoever it was. This is strange my family normally would just come on in and would've gotten here quicker. Something's not right.

"Hey honey! How does I t feel being sixteen?" a woman with long blonde hair said coming in the room, she was really pretty, nice, and motherly. Who is she? I looked around the room, where am I? she didn't seem to notice my inner struggle so I decided to hide my turmoil and live this alternate life.

"It feels.. unreal." I said.

"I know! I remember how I felt when I was your age." She said and sighed. "So are you ready to go get your license with your brother, Jenny, and me?"

"Yeah." I have a brother? Who's Jenny?

"Alright, I will let you get ready and we'll get go get Jenny then we'll go get you a license!" she cheered and ran out of the rom. Okay now she reminds me of Alice. I felt a small twinge of pain and wondered how they are and if this is some kind of cruel sick joke the Volturi is playing.

*Time skip*

After I passed the test with flying colors, that's because I have been driving since I started to look old enough to. Emmett taught me, I miss my teddy bear uncle!

"So Sydney, you want to go to the mall to celebrate?" Jenny asked me, I found out soon that she was 'my' BFF( best friend forever!)

"Sure why not?" I said smiling at her. I think I'll just live whoever's life this is until I get back to my own body.

"YAY! You never want to go shopping!" she screeched happily.

"We'll I've changed my mind I want to go shopping!" I said.

"YAY!" she yelled again and we went shopping. Even though she's human she could compete with Alice! It was really fun not knowing exactly what we were going to buy before we went. When I got back to 'my' house I went straight to bed. They next few days I spent in her room looking around for any clue about her life and I found a journal underneath her mattress. This might give me some insight to her life, depending on how long she's had it. I started flipping through it looking at the dates and it seems she's had this journal since she was 10. I flipped back to the front and started reading when a song came on the radio she has in her room that i can sort of relate to so i started singin along to the lyrics while I read:

* * *

**(AN: A Different World Bucky Covington)**

We were born to mothers who smoked and drank  
Our cribs were covered in lead based paint  
No child proof lids no seat belts in cars  
Rode bikes with no helmets and still here we are, still here we are  
We got daddy's belt when we misbehaved  
Had three TV channels you got up to change  
No video games and no satellite  
All we had were friends and they were outside, playin' outside

It was a different life  
When we were boys and girls  
Not just a different time  
It was a different world

School always started the same every day  
The pledge of allegiance then someone would pray  
Not every kid made the team when they tried  
We got disappointed and that was all right, we turned out all right

It was a different life  
When we were boys and girls  
Not just a different time  
It was a different world

No bottled water, we drank from a garden hose  
And every Sunday, all the stores were closed

It was a different life  
When we were boys and girls  
Not just a different time  
It was a different world

It was a different life  
When we were boys and girls  
Not just a different time  
It was a different world

It was a different world

* * *

Dear Journal,  
Today is my tenth birthday! I got this journal, clothes(ick!) and a whole bunch of other things! Well journal I think I will fill you in on my whole life since well you know I only got you today! Okay well maybe not my whole life since I can't really remember things from when I was a baby but I will fill you in on my life that I can remember. Okay my mommy's name is Elizabeth and she married my daddy when they got out of high school( in case you didn't know journal, high school is that very big and scary school where all the big kids go!) after mommy and daddy got their dream jobs they had me and my sister Nicole! Then three years later they had Isaiah. We, me and Nicky, thought he'd be a she and her name would be Isabel but we were wrong . Oh no journal mommy and daddy are coming to check if we are in bed! I love you journal good night!  
Love,  
Sydney Angelina Jameson

* * *

Hmm, well that's interesting. I flipped to the middle of the book to her thirteenth birthday.

* * *

Dear Journal,  
Hey again! Journal, I am so mad at Mary! You remember Mary right? My ex-best friend? Well today she decided to pour Pepsi on me during lunch in front of all my friends! Ugh why does Mary hate me so much! Oh well I got to go to my guitar lesson! Adios!  
Love,  
Sydney Angelina Jameson

* * *

That's why she has calluses on her finger tips! I flipped a couple pages over and the page was ruined. I can barely read it for it looked like she had been crying when she wrote it.

* * *

Dear journal,  
I told my daddy and Nicky about the things I had been hearing even though I knew what would happen if I told anyone. I thought that man was bluffing, apparently he wasn't. Daddy, Nicky, and I went to go report what had happened to me when a man drove up beside us and shot daddy and Nicky. The car crashed and I was in the hospital for a few days. I just got out today! Well I have to go now!  
Love,  
Sydney Angelina Jameson

* * *

Okay I missed something so I flipped back to an earlier date.

* * *

Dear Journal,  
The man with the funny hat that I seen at that robbery last week came to my school to talk tome. He's scary! He said if I told anyone about what I saw then they would die as I watched. I'm so scared journal!  
Love,  
Sydney Angelina Jameson

* * *

Oh my gosh! Whoever this person is they have it hard! I thought that I did living with the constant want for blood! Granted I don't want it more than my parents do, but I still want and need it! I'll help whoever this is! After I was done reading her journal I was looking at her iPod when it suddenly vanished right out of my hand! What the Heck?

* * *

**(AN: okay please review even though I said that I would get this up yesterday and I got it up today! I'm sorry about that and I'm sorry if this is a really crappy chapter! Okay I am sorry about not doing a day by day type thing. So do you all like the Ness POV? Do you want more of it? Did you hate the crazy way i formatted this chapter? i am super sorry abou tit being kinda sorta short!Anyways please please please review! I love hearing from you all! I got discouraged when I seen that no one bothered to review the last chapter, was it not good? Well please review! Tell me what you want and what you think! Please! ILY!)**

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Trapped in Twilight:**

* * *

_**Recap:**__** Sydney's POV:**__**"Here goes nothing." I said and concentrated and the next thing we all knew there was an exact replica of the magic pool type thing and we saw my family, oh I miss them.  
**__**Renesmee's POV:**__**Oh my gosh! Whoever this person is they have it hard! I thought that I did living with the constant want for blood! Granted I don't want it more than my parents do, but I still want and need it! I'll help whoever this is! After I was done reading her journal I was looking at her iPod when it suddenly vanished right out of my hand! What the Heck?**_

* * *

**Chapter 18: P Squared, Pain and Payback! **

* * *

Renesmee's POV: 

After the iPod disappeared I started to get tired so I went ahead and took a supposed to be short nap, but these things never work out that way. My supposed to be thirty minute name lasted three hours! I woke up disoriented and momentarily forgot where I was. Oh wait I'm in her world. I got out of bed stretched and put on some clothes I decided to go to the mall, I need a book. I got that trait from mom. Oh mom I miss you! I left a note for her mom saying I was going to the mall and would be back soon after I read her note saying that she had to go drop Isaiah off at his Saturday morning karate lessons and would be back in a couple hours. I drove to the mall and went straight to the bookstore looking for something, anything that looked relatively interesting. I had been looking for about fifteen minutes when this one isle dedicated to a Stephanie Meyer was, who is she? I wondered. I looked at her stuff and found the first book in her Twilight saga and bought the entire saga and the Host to take "home" and read. When I first started reading this I thought that my parents names were used was just a coincidence but after reading for a while it was no coincidence this is my parents' story! Why didn't they tell me about all of this stuff? I am a very fast reader and now I am on the last book where my mom is pregnant with me. I smile but then I read something very earth shattering. Dad and Carlisle never wanted me! And neither did Jake! Or the pack! I can't believe this! I finished the chapter and was still hurt that they didn't want me. I had a new respect for Rosalie but am still in deep emotional pain. I thought about throwing the books against the wall to get out my anger but it's not the books' fault! "Why?" I screamed and then welcomed the blissful blackness that is unconsciousness.

* * *

Sydney's POV:

Poor Renesmee! She must think her dad and Carlisle and all of the werewolves hate her because of how it describes it in the book! Poor Renesmee!

"Of all the books she had to read those?" I said out loud.

"My poor first baby girl!" Bella cried. Edward was frozen as was Carlisle. Everyone else was too stunned to speak except Matthew who didn't really grasp at the whole switched up bodies thing. Me I was mad. I was mad at Mary for putting her through this. So I projected to her lair before Alice could see me making the choice.

"MARY?" I yelled out. And in a puff of smoke she appeared.

"Yesss?" she asked.

"Why are you doing this to her? I can understand me since I left you alone and didn't try to come after you but why her? Why are you hurting her?" I demanded.

"Well she had a right to know." Mary said examining her nails.

"And why did she have to find out like that? From a book?" I demanded again.

"Why not?" she retorted.

"Ugh Mary! Why do you have to ruin our lives?" I cried.

"Me ruin your life?" she said then laughed. "If your mind is really that susceptible to brainwash then you would clearly remember how nasty YOU were to me after the party you got invited to. You remember when you stuck that hubba bubba watermelon flavored gum in my hair and convinced everyone that it was a giant booger that I had deliberately put in my hair? Or how about the time you and your friends switched my milk with a milk carton full of white, runny Elmer glue? Or how about-"

"I get it! I was a jerk to!" I said then thought, "but it wasn't even you! It was that robot clone or whatever it was."

"Doesn't matter your intentions were for me right?"

"Yes well but-"

"NO! you purposely did those things to hurt me so I am getting my payback! If I hurt some made up fictional characters in the process who cares! You didn't like them anyway right?"

"When they were fictional and on paper but I've gotten to know and love these people as my own family and you will stop hurting them now!" I yelled at her.

"We'll see about that." She said and disappeared in another puff of smoke making me cough so I projected myself back onto the hotel roof.

* * *

**(AN: Hey my awesome readers! I thought I'd be nice and give this to you all early! And since when I last checked it was a tie that I'd just do both so ta-da! Well let's talk about my week, you might have already read this if you read my other story "It Never Ends Does It?" so here's my week Monday, well it's a Monday. Tuesday oh boy this is just ugh: Okay my "friend" that I WAS crushing on decided to call me an idiot so yeah I lost anything I felt for him. See the deal is we are in our Adv English class and we are all in teams. We get a section in the book to take notes on. The bell rings I was not done I had tried my best I had a page and a half of notes and I tell him that I can't take the book home and what does he do? He looks at me tries to force me into taking a book I say no and he calls me a lazy idiot. So yeah that sure made me feel better about myself when I already have low self-esteem issues! UGH! And I am so proud of myself for not crying about it. I'm an oversensitive person but hey any normal person would take offense to being called a lazy idiot who does nothing and works her freaking butt of! UGH! I want to scream! Oh and I also got a visit from my stalker! He isn't my real stalker just a guy that creeps me out. The deal with that is I was sitting in the library Reading ****The Claidi Journals**** by Tanith Lee (Which are amazing! It's three books in one, Wolf Tower, Wolf Star, and Wolf Queen! Now I just have to paw around any and all books stores until I find Wolf Wing!) ****When he struts right up to me and spits his black spit on the carpeted library floor and asks me how I'm doing. Let's just say I behaved myself and walked out before I did anything rash. This was after the English crap too so I was already in a foul mood. Wednesday: I try to ignore my "friend" but it was inevitable since my teacher put us side by side and he is stubborn. So I try to tell him that I am still mad and upset at what he said yesterday and what does he say to me? He says Why? I didn't do anything wrong you are just in a mood. And he was very distracting because he wanted me to look at something in his book and I refused because 1. I am still mad at him and 2. I was working. He didn't take no for an answer and made me look at his freaking book before I could put the class books that I had away. He said a whole lot of other things to but I am probably boring you with my life and you most likely don't want to read about it so the end of that! So I'm very sorry if you don't like reading my drama when you all really want the new chapter so again I'm sorry! Anyway please review! ILY! Oh I do not own Twilight! Too bad right?)**

* * *

**(P.S. What do YOU the reader want in my story?)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Trapped in Twilight:**

* * *

_**Recap:**__** Sydney's POV:**__**"We'll see about that." She said and disappeared in another puff of smoke making me cough so I projected myself back onto the hotel roof.**_

* * *

**Chapter 19: And now we know the REST of the story...**

* * *

Sydney's POV:

"GRRRRR! WHY!" I screamed in frustration when I got back to the roof.

"What's wrong Sydney?" Jacob asked coming over to me.

"Mary." I said

"Who?" he questioned. Oh yeah I never got to explain that because of my little pms emotional rage. SO I launched into my story about Mary and everything.

"That's horrible!" Esme gasped when I was done.

"What I don't get is the ghost part. What did they mean exactly?" Jasper asked. Should I tell them? I mean its safe here. Well, minus the evil vampires but still safe.

"It was a few days after my thirteenth birthday. We had gone to put all my birthday money into my savings account. My relatives realized that clothes are not good presents."

"How dare you say that! Clothes are the BEST presents!" Alice screamed and I held my hands up in surrender then continued.

"Dad said I could go in alone after I begged about me being mature enough to go in alone." I sighed and took a deep breath. "I walked into the bank and these men with guns were there and everyone was on the ground. I tried to slip out unnoticed but the ring leader spotted me and had one of his minions grab me. The leader and his right hand man were the only ones without masks on. Those two didn't need a mask him and his right hand man were very well known twenty four year old crooks.. The leader's name is Adam "Death" Darnell His reputation preceded him so well that not a soul would ever rat him out. One time this guy accidently put a scratch on his mustang and the next day the guy was found barely alive in a dumpster bleeding from many lacerations that were identical to the scratch he put on Death's car. And that was the poor guy's first warning. But anyways, the minion dragged me over to him and he looked at me long and hard before he started talking to me about what would happen to me if I were to tell anyone about what I saw. When he was finished so were his other minions that were emptying the vaults. Him and his right hand man Jesse McIntosh were left Adam walked out first and Jesse left last pushing me to the ground as he went out the back entrance. After the sound of the sound of screeching tires we waited a few minutes then someone called the cops. Dad came in when the cops arrived because he was worried about me since it took so long and when he seen me crying in the corner he demanded and threatened everyone to tell him what happened. Some one told him that I walked in on a robbery and then he went berserk and started making sure that not a hair was out of place on my head. There wasn't but I was just so scared." I paused to take a breath.

"A couple weeks went by after the police had questioned everyone. No one told them that they had seen Adam or Jesse. I didn't either, but one day at lunch Adam and Jesse paid me a visit at school." Here I took another pause and sucked in a deep breath.

"They asked if anyone had ratted them out, I said no one had. They asked if I was going to, I said no. There was no way I was going to rat them out! I did not want to die! I remember them staring at me long and hard and then Adam got up and went out the school doors. Jesse handed me a McDonald's bag with a note stapled to it and he left afterwards. I remember sitting there and slowly taking the note off the bag and reading it. It had said, and I'm paraphrasing here, That I had better not tell one soul about what and who I saw that day or whoever I told will end up like what's in the bag. So I opened the bag and I had to run quickly to the nearest trash can because in the bag was a kitten that had been mangled and they had skinned the poor thing. And the worst part is all the bugs that were in the bag with it. I refuse to go into any more detail about the carcass because just thinking about it makes me sick. But anyways I had a diary that my dad had gotten me a while back and I wrote absolutely everything in it including the robbery. I never left out any major detail. So one day when I got back from my guitar lessons I walked into my room to see Nicole crying. I went over to her and asked her what was wrong. She looked at me with tears streaming down her blushed face and asked, "Is this true?" and handed me my diary with it opened to the robbery and the day at school where they left the bag and note I just told you all about. I simply nodded and she started to cry harder and begged me to go to the police. I said no. She ran out with my diary I chased after her and she handed it to dad to read." I paused to wipe my eyes for there were hot tears flowing freely from my eyes and sucked in another deep breath.

" That's when we got into the car so we could go to the police. But on the way there a driver pulled up beside us and shot Nicole and dad and then drove off letting the car crash. I was in the hospital for weeks. The doctors say it was a miracle that I woke up from the coma. But to answer your question Jasper that is the reasons for the ghosts of my father and my sister." I said and then broke down sobbing while Jacob held me.

* * *

**(AN: Hey awesome readers and reviewers! ILY all! And no sorry not in the creepy stalker way! I don't want to put in the effort to stalk you all! JK! :D I need some humor after this crappy week! Oh btw my "friend" made me feel stupid again all because I couldn't see the board and I wrote 6 instead of 5! I AM ONLY HUMAN! GRRR! I give up on him! I am just going to admire the tall, dark, and handsome guy at my guitar lessons. He practices right before me so I always get there before he leaves. So anyway I am so proud of myself! I finally passed one of my advanced algebra/pre calc tests! I made a C! WOOOO! And I made some guys happy by going to the bible club at school, I might go again seeing as how I don't eat lunch anyway and it is good to go! SIGH! So I need your guys' help! I need some inspiration! For this and the book I am writing! What kind of book are YOU interested in? It would really be cool if I succeeded and got it published and by some miracle people liked it and then it got on fanfiction! Wouldn't that be awesome! I think it would be! So anyway what do you want to read about? Should I do something more? Do you all like Renesmee's POV? Well I g2g! ILY all! Please review! You guys make me happy when crappy drama is going on! Especially when I get home and see that someone is following my story or it's on their favorites list! It makes me so happy! So is the length of the chapters okay? REVIEW, please even if this was a short sucky chapter!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Trapped in Twilight:**

* * *

_**Recap:**__** Sydney's POV:**__**"That's when we got into the car so we could go to the police. But on the way there a driver pulled up beside us and shot Nicole and dad and then drove off letting the car crash. I was in the hospital for weeks. The doctors say it was a miracle that I woke up from the coma. But to answer your question Jasper that is the reasons for the ghosts of my father and my sister." I said and then broke down sobbing while Jacob held me.**_

* * *

**Chapter 20: Revelations**

* * *

Renesmee's POV:

When I woke up I was greeted with those books! Couldn't that reminder have waited a little while? Ugh! I was about to go downstairs to get some breakfast when my, her, phone beeped. I grabbed it off the nightstand and read the new text. It said:

_**Hey girl! Waz up? U wanna go 2 the mall 2day?  
**__**~ILY Jen-Jen~**_

I thought about it for a few minutes deciding if I wanted to stay here and mope about the people who didn't want me to be born or go out live a little without my overprotective parents around and have fun like teenagers should. The answer was staring me in the face so I texted back:

_**Sure. Y not? Come 2 mine we'll go!  
**__**~Bite Me! S~**_

I couldn't help but laugh at her signature. It's so funny and ironic since she is with vampires right now and I, a half vampire, am in her body living her life. I ran downstairs to grab breakfast and tell her mom that I'd be going out whenever Jenny got here. It didn't take long for her to get to the house. She must not live too far away. We talked for a little bit and then we were off. In the car I was looking at the scenery and just thinking about how well I am fitting in here even though I miss everyone even if some of them didn't want me to begin with. It's weird how things work. I want to ask someone about those books but shouldn't I technically already know? Should I tell someone? I look at Jenny she looks trustworthy.

"Hey Jenny, if I told you, theoretically speaking, that I am NOT Sydney and am someone else, then what would you say?"

"I don't understand." She says confused.

"I am not Sydney, My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I have no idea why I am in Sydney's body but I am and I need help understanding all of this, all of her life." I sighed feeling the invisible weight lift and disappear from my shoulders, for now at least.

"I know." She said simply still staring at the road.

"WHAT?" I yelled outraged.

"Who do you think helped switch you two?" she said.

"Why? How?" I screamed again.

"Okay the how first. An old friend showed up of Sydney's a few years ago, her name is Mary, she came and asked me if I wanted to meet one of the Twilight characters. I said yes. So she told me what I had to do on her sixteenth birthday and I did it so now you're here and now she's there. And to be completely honest with you I never really liked her. She was just a pawn so I could have my wish! And now that you're here we can do so many things together and be REAL best friends!" she said happy.

"Stop. This. Car." I said.

"Okay." She said and pulled over. When the car was parked I jumped out and ran back the way we came. "Hey! Where do you think you're going! You don't know this town! You'll get lost!" she screamed while starting the car and coming after me. I kept on running though. I can't stand traitors! How could she help this 'Mary' person! Why did she help to rip us out of our lives! I ran into the woods on the side of the road so she couldn't see me and I could get away from her. The thing about this town though is really funny. My family and I have been here before. I am currently in Tennessee. We came here when Alice saw that there would be cloud coverage and horrible weather for a few months so we told people we were just passing through. It's a good thing I remember this place though or I most certainly would've gotten lost. I ran until Sydney's lungs couldn't take it anymore and I had trouble breathing. I tried taking in deep cool breaths but that didn't help so I sat down on a nearby fallen tree and did what my mom would do. I put my head between my knees to see if it would help at all since that technique is not for an asthma attack but it did help a little bit. Not sure if it was the sitting down or the technique that helped me though. I felt a prick to my shoulder and my eyes became instantly heavy and I was dizzy. I had jut enough energy to look at the tranquilizer in my arm before passing out.

* * *

**(AN: Sorry for the short chapter! But hey a short chapter is better then no chapter at all right? But anyways thank you all for being patient. I've been sick, a bomb threat, a party, a concert, guys and their frustratingly mixed signals, and icky school work. Make up new tests and the whole she bang! But I have good news I finally did good on one of my trig tests! I made an 89! WOOOO! I think I am going to frame it! JK! I'll just put it on the fridge! Ha ha ha! Well I have to go so please review nicely I know this chapter might stick but it gives you all something to think about until next time! So ILY, not in the creepy way, review! ILY! I don't own Twilight ;( Well until next time my awesome readers and reviewers! And remember I love you all! Did that sound creepy? I think it did! So again sorry for the short chapter I promise to make it up to you all just tell me want you want and I'll try to do it. But i make no promises and tell no lies so don't get your hopes up :D)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Trapped in Twilight:**

* * *

_**Recap:**__** Sydney's POV:**__**"That's when we got into the car so we could go to the police. But on the way there a driver pulled up beside us and shot Nicole and dad and then drove off letting the car crash. I was in the hospital for weeks. The doctors say it was a miracle that I woke up from the coma. But to answer your question Jasper that is the reasons for the ghosts of my father and my sister." I said and then broke down sobbing while Jacob held me.**_

_**Renesmee's POV :**__**"Okay." She said and pulled over. When the car was parked I jumped out and ran back the way we came. "Hey! Where do you think you're going! You don't know this town! You'll get lost!" she screamed while starting the car and coming after me. I kept on running though. I can't stand traitors! How could she help this 'Mary' person! Why did she help to rip us out of our lives! I ran into the woods on the side of the road so she couldn't see me and I could get away from her. The thing about this town though is really funny. My family and I have been here before. I am currently in Tennessee. We came here when Alice saw that there would be cloud coverage and horrible weather for a few months so we told people we were just passing through. It's a good thing I remember this place though or I most certainly would've gotten lost. I ran until Sydney's lungs couldn't take it anymore and I had trouble breathing. I tried taking in deep cool breaths but that didn't help so I sat down on a nearby fallen tree and did what my mom would do. I put my head between my knees to see if it would help at all since that technique is not for an asthma attack but it did help a little bit. Not sure if it was the sitting down or the technique that helped me though. I felt a prick to my shoulder and my eyes became instantly heavy and I was dizzy. I had jut enough energy to look at the tranquilizer in my arm before passing out.**_

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Spanish Fair and The Jungle Book!**

* * *

Sydney's POV:

After my tears had subsided they took me into town for a shopping trip/sightseeing/ no more tears distraction. We looked at things from clothes to bilingual books, to music, and pretty much everything. I bought a sombrero. I thought it'd be a little ironic to get one to wear seeing as how we're still in Spain. After shopping and sight seeing Alice found out that there was a fair going on somewhere in downtown Spain. Hmm, never thought they'd have a fair, one of those bull days yes, but never thought they'd have a fair! We decided to split up into pairs of two leaving poor Matty-Poo**(My Best friend used to call my ex that, I didn't like the name at first but it grew on me) **out so he went back to the hotel since he wasn't much of a party type. Me and Jacob rode all the rides first which were awesome since I'm normally a scaredy cat when it comes to trying new rides. The only two bad parts about them was the fact that all fair rides aren't that stable which makes me nervous and the fact that I slobbered all over Jacob. I learned something today, never try to talk on a fast moving ride. Then we went and got something greasy to eat. And now we were at the games. Jacob was trying to get something from the crane machine while I played oh what's the name of the game! It's where you roll/throw the balls and the higher up they go the more points you get. I only get one-hundred points with that game though, unless I'm cheating then however I'm a winner every time!

"Jacob there is no way you can get anything out of there!" I said while watching him put more money into the change machine so he could play some more.

"Just watch me!" he said and put another quarter in. I laughed as he missed the giant teddy bear, again.

"OH! If you're going to waste that much money let me have a go!" I said bumping him out of my way with my hip. I put in the quarter and went for the bear. Slowly, slowly, stop! I saw it crawl towards the bear. i saw it grab the bear. oh it's going to drop the bear! I was in shock when it dropped it in the box where you get the prizes out of. "Did I just do that?" I whispered to myself. Wow I have never won anything from these types of machines! I squealed and started jumping up and down clapping my hands too.

"I loosened it." Jacob grumbled.

"Of course you did sweetie." I said reaching up and messing his hair up. I'm so glad it wasn't short I hate guys with basically no hair. I don't want them with long hair, just short enough to be boys but long enough so I can run my fingers through it. But now my mind is getting side-tracked.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked me.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" I said.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" he said.

"Now don't start that again." I said trying to imitate the birds from the jungle book. I love that part! I always think about the jungle book when I hear the phrase I don't know. I'm such a dork.

"Huh?" Jacob asked confused.

"You know the jungle book?" I said.

"oh, I've never seen it." He said nonchalantly. I think my jaw just hit the ground and I went into a minute of shock before I snapped out of it.

"Then I know exactly what we are doing. We are going back to the hotel and you ARE watching the jungle book with me!" I said leaving no room for him to argue. I texted everyone and then me and Jacob went back to the hotel to watch the awesome movie the jungle book. I projected the awesome movie into the DVD player and pressed play and snuggled into Jacob's side.

* * *

**(AN: Hey awesome readers and reviewers and favorite story/story alert peeps! I love you all and I am very sorry about the short chapter here but hey it's better than nothing right? I hope.. but anyways I love you all! my school life is crazy! I have no love life [insert super sad face here] but then again I've only had one and well that ended badly so maybe I'm just a failure! My play failed but I got a certificate of participation. It cracks me up because I titled the play I wrote for the contest 'Coffee Just Isn't My Cup of Tea' so it looks funny typed up on an official document. But anyways I promise the next chapter will be longer! Who do you want the next chapter to be about? Sydney or Renesmee? Or both? Then the chapter would defiantly be longer but anyways I'm rambling! So goodnight! I love you all! I don't own Twilight [insert sad face here] but hey if the book I'm writing is any success then I will own that one [insert hopeful smiley face here] well as it said in the movie Vampires Suck: Eat, Pray, Suck, or at least I think it said something along those lines! But TTFN! If you want to know what that stands for just review and ask me! And Again sorry for the short chapter and my repetitive nature in my ANs!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	22. Chapter 22

____

**Trapped in Twilight:**

* * *

**Recap:**** Sydney's POV:****"Then I know exactly what we are doing. We are going back to the hotel and you ARE watching the jungle book with me!" I said leaving no room for him to argue. I texted everyone and then me and Jacob went back to the hotel to watch the awesome movie the jungle book. I projected the awesome movie into the DVD player and pressed play and snuggled into Jacob's side.**

* * *

**Renesmee's POV :****"Okay." She said and pulled over. When the car was parked I jumped out and ran back the way we came. "Hey! Where do you think you're going! You don't know this town! You'll get lost!" she screamed while starting the car and coming after me. I kept on running though. I can't stand traitors! How could she help this 'Mary' person! Why did she help to rip us out of our lives! I ran into the woods on the side of the road so she couldn't see me and I could get away from her. The thing about this town though is really funny. My family and I have been here before. I am currently in Tennessee. We came here when Alice saw that there would be cloud coverage and horrible weather for a few months so we told people we were just passing through. It's a good thing I remember this place though or I most certainly would've gotten lost. I ran until Sydney's lungs couldn't take it anymore and I had trouble breathing. I tried taking in deep cool breaths but that didn't help so I sat down on a nearby fallen tree and did what my mom would do. I put my head between my knees to see if it would help at all since that technique is not for an asthma attack but it did help a little bit. Not sure if it was the sitting down or the technique that helped me though. I felt a prick to my shoulder and my eyes became instantly heavy and I was dizzy. I had just enough energy to look at the tranquilizer in my arm before passing out.**

* * *

* * *

Renesmee's POV:

I woke up tied to a chair in a windowless room. Where am I? I thought as two men walked in the room. They looked like the two described in the diary, Adam and Jesse. I read it some more and there were two pages that had their descriptions on it.

"Why am I here?" I finally asked them.

"For your three month reminder to not tell anyone about the bank." Said the Adam guy.

"If I haven't told anyone by now what makes you think I will just suddenly up and tell?" I asked.

"No questions." The other one, Jesse, said irritated then he went to the metal table over by the door and pulled a sharp looking weapon up for inspection.

"Well I'm evil but not this evil." Said a girl that came out of no where. I looked at the two guys who were frozen in place. "Oh don't worry about them." She said and the ropes restraining me fell down.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Mary." She said.

"You're the reason why I'm here!" I screamed.

"Good job pointing that out captain obvious!"

"Why?" I asked her, needing answers.

"Why what?"

"Why did you switch us? What do you have to gain from all this?" I said throwing my arms in the air. Then put them in my hair running my fingers through so I can try to calm down.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked rhetorically. "Because I did this because this is what is best for the both of you! I'd never admit this to her because I'm too d**n prideful!"

"What she ever do to you?" I asked since it never said really anything in her diary.

"She left me so she could become one of the plastics and it still doesn't work out and I get kidnapped, tortured, and experimented on! She left me alone to get kidnapped." She whispered the last sentence.

"I'm sure she's sorry." I said. She looked at me then. She had this... this crazy look in her eyes that made me take three steps back. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I really am sorry that you were pulled into this but it would benefit you as well because how much did you learn through the books that your parents didn't tell you?"

"A lot."

"Exactly, and Jacob is not your soul mate. I'm sorry if you cared about him but he is not because Sydney is his true soul mate. You are linked to him. Just in a brother-sister type bond. But I really am tired of being a b***h so I am helping you to understand who you are and help find your soul mate while helping Sydney do the same thing even though she thinks that I am torturing her."

"Why would she think that?"

"Because that's what I told her I was doing."

* * *

Sydney's POV:

After The Jungle Book went off we just sat there in blissful silence. My mind, however, kept wandering to Jake and his looks, his personality, who he is. How much different he is than in the book. I had just looked at his lips when the song Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not by Thompson Square popped in my head. So I decided to sing them in my head since it's such a good song.

* * *

_We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof_  
_Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon_  
_With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume_  
_All I could think about was my next move_

_Oh, but you were so shy, so was I_  
_Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe_  
_When you smiled and said to me_  
_"Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_  
_I think you know I like you a lot_  
_But you're 'bout to miss your shot_  
_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

_It was the best dang kiss that I ever had_  
_Except for that long one after that_  
_And I knew if I wanted this thing to last_  
_Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand_

_So I took a chance_  
_Bought a wedding band and I got down on one knee_  
_And you smiled and said to me_  
_"Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_  
_I think you know I love you a lot_  
_I think we've got a real good shot_  
_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

_So, we planned it all out for the middle of June_  
_From the wedding cake to the honeymoon_  
_And your momma cried_  
_When you walked down the aisle_

_When the preacher man said, "Say I do"_  
_I did and you did too, then I lifted that veil_  
_And saw your pretty smile and I said_  
_"Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_  
_Look at all the love that we got_  
_It ain't never gonna stop_  
_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

_Yeah baby, I love you a lot_  
_I really think we've got a shot_  
_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

* * *

"Um, Sydney, you just projected the whole song to me."

"I did?"

"So…" I said just to end the silence.

"Yes what?" he didn't give me a verbal answer. He pulled me to him and crashed our lips together.

* * *

**(AN: Hey my awesome readers and reviewers! You guys rock! My past week has been a very shocking week. I learned that my friend is pregnant! I hate the guy she's with but there's nothing I can do about it. I got two new songs to play, they're Secret Agent Man, I Can Only Imagine, and La Bamba. I don't Secret Agent Man, you might. So I now have six songs I play on guitar, not very well though. My songs, total: are Hound Dog, You Are My Sunshine, This Old Man, Secret Agent Man, I Can Only Imagine, and La Bamba. My two year old cousin fell down the stairs Saturday! It was horrible! S****o anyways back to the important things in life not that my two year old cousin isn't important but he's okay because he farted on me and laughed a little bit afterwards. What do you want me to add in my story? Well I got to go! I love you all but not in the creepy creepers way! Review and tell me if this chapter was good or bad! I'll be waiting. Oh and sorry if it's too short for your liking and I'll try to update soon! I don't own Twilight! Happy Thanksgiving!)**

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Trapped in Twilight:**

* * *

_**Recap: **__**Renesmee's POV: **__**"Exactly, and Jacob is not your soul mate. I'm sorry if you cared about him but he is not because Sydney is his true soul mate. You are linked to him. Just in a brother-sister type bond. But I really am tired of being a b***h so I am helping you to understand who you are and help find your soul mate while helping Sydney do the same thing even though she thinks that I am torturing her."  
"Why would she think that?"  
"Because that's what I told her I was doing."**_

_**Sydney's POV:**_ _**"Yes what?" he didn't give me a verbal answer. He pulled me to him and crashed our lips together.**_

* * *

**Chapter 23: A Call To Action!**

* * *

Sydney's POV:

It's now mid December and during the kiss the family came back. Can you say awkward? Everyone pushed their giant egos aside though and we had a fabulous Thanksgiving even though we can't eat human food. I projected us back to Forks for the holiday and we had a great time. We played games and had karaoke contest. Oh that's the funniest thing ever! Emmett sang Barbie Girl. Alice sang the theme song from Psych. Jasper sang Arlington. Rosalie sang Concrete Angel. That song made me cry. Jacob sang Hungry Like the Wolf. Edward sang Voices. Carlisle, Esme, and I were the judges we voted on Rosalie as first place, Jasper in second, and everyone else tied for third. All of the blood drinkers in the house decided to hunt turkey and well it wasn't great. Since I'm still able to eat normal food I also had turkey with Jake. Esme and I baked cakes for an orphanage a couple cities over. I made my famous chocolate cake with homemade caramel icing. I even took tooth picks and made them into a turkey on top. Baking was fun but the looks those little kids gave us when we brought them a Thanksgiving dinner along with some presents just about broke my heart. I'm so Thankful for my two families. Especially since they have none. Anyway we have decided to stay in Forks and call up some vampires to help us with the upcoming, as I like to call it, mutiny. Everyone decided to help, surprisingly. I guess the Books didn't go too far into detail on how much all of the vampires hated the Volturi. So we are now waiting on everyone to arrive.

"Um guys? Should we tell them about Sydney?" Jacob asked. Hmm, we haven't really thought about that huh?

"I think that it would be for the best but let's have a Cullen family meeting." Carlisle said and we all sat down at the dining table. "Edward, what do you think?"

"I think that we should tell them so that they are not left in the dark." He said.

"Alright. What do you think Esme?" Carlisle said looking at Esme.

"I think we should be honest, so yes we need to tell them." She said.

"Rosalie what do you suggest we do?" he asked now looking at Rose.

"I don't think we should. What if one of them turn on us. No we shouldn't tell anyone." Rose said.

"Emmett?" Carlisle said looking at him. Emmett rubbed his imaginary beard, deep in thought of the decision or his fantasy world. Edward laughed. _EDWARD which is it 1. The decision or 2. The fantasy? _I asked him with my thoughts. He only lifted up one finger. So that means that he_ IS_ paying attention.

"Why not?" Emmett finally said. "It's bound to be found out anyway."

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, its best like Esme said for us to be honest than for them to find out later and have them lose their trust in us." He reasoned.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked the hyper pixie. She gave a thumbs up sign. "Bella?"

"No I don't think we should because what if they try to take advantage of that fact and use her lack of knowledge against her and us? No, we shouldn't tell them." She said after a few minutes of thinking.

"Jacob, what do you think?" Carlisle asked.

"No we should keep it a secret and keep you safe." He said looking into my eyes.

"Okay enough with the goo goo eyes mutt." Rose growled at him. I looked away embarrassed.

"Hey Rosalie, Why do blondes drive BMW's?" Jacob asked her. When he finally realized she wasn't going to say anything he said, "Because they can spell it." I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing. Everyone else was trying hard too. Carlisle coughed and looked at me then.

"Sydney? Should we tell them?" he asked me. I thought long and hard on it. I mean I don't really see me leaving Jacob like I had originally planned. I also thought on everyone's points.

"Yeah, let's tell them." I finally said.

"Then it's settled." Carlisle said, "We'll tell them." He finished as a knock on the door brought an end to the meeting. "Come in." he said to whoever was at the door." And in the blink of an eye three vampires were in the room. One woman and two men.

"Carlisle, it's been a while hasn't it?" said the taller of the two men with the shorter hair.

"Sixteen years and I wish it was on better circumstances." Carlisle said. Oh so this is Nahuel's Coven. So the exotic looking lady is Hulien and the guy with the braid is Nahuel.

"We also wish it was on better circumstances." Nahuel said looking at Carlisle.

"Before we get started on plans and strategies we have something to tell you." Carlisle started, "Renesmee is not Renesmee."

"What do you mean Carlisle?" Hulien spoke up, shocked at what Carlisle said.

"Well last month Renesmee's soul was switched with Sydney's here. Which means this is Sydney and Renesmee is experiencing a world where our life is book." He explained.

"Wow." They said in unison. They stood just stood there staring at me like I'm some sort of miracle or something. I couldn't take it anymore and left to go get some air. As I was running I got to thinking about what day it is today, the fifteenth. Today is the day dad died. I thought about my power and if it could project me back to my universe. I stopped, closed my eyes and thought of the very back of the graveyard where I knew no one would be. I was afraid to open my eyes but when I did I saw that I was exactly where I needed to be. I ran through the graveyard until I reached my father's grave.

* * *

**(AN: I ****have no clue what Hulien or Tamal looks like. I only know what Nahuel looks like so don't be mad. I am so very s****orry it took me so long to update got a little writers block. But to catch you guys up on my life I now have two friends that are pregnant. And I got my class ring the other Friday! It looks awesome! I feel sick ****So I am going to go. I love you all and sorry for the wait! I do not own Twilight. I love you all just not in the creepy way! But I do love you! TTFN! Please review!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Trapped in Twilight:**

* * *

_**Recap: **__**Renesmee's POV: **__**"Exactly, and Jacob is not your soul mate. I'm sorry if you cared about him but he is not because Sydney is his true soul mate. You are linked to him. Just in a brother-sister type bond. But I really am tired of being a b***h so I am helping you to understand who you are and help find your soul mate while helping Sydney do the same thing even though she thinks that I am torturing her."  
"Why would she think that?"  
"Because that's what I told her I was doing."**_

_**Sydney's POV:**_ _**"Wow." They said in unison. They stood just stood there staring at me like I'm some sort of miracle or something. I couldn't take it anymore and left to go get some air. As I was running I got to thinking about what day it is today, the fifteenth. Today is the day dad died. I thought about my power and if it could project me back to my universe. I stopped, closed my eyes and thought of the very back of the graveyard where I knew no one would be. I was afraid to open my eyes but when I did I saw that I was exactly where I needed to be. I ran through the graveyard until I reached my father's grave.**_

* * *

**Chapter 24: Hey Everybody!**

* * *

Renesmee's POV:

"Well that was kind of mean to make her think you are her enemy." I said to Mary.

"I know but-" she paused and smiled. "she figured it out. She's here! I'm so proud!"

"What do you mean she's here?" I asked confused.

"Well after she was kidnapped and bitten by Alec Volturi, her/your powers were strengthened. So she finally figured out that she can come here! C'mon we have to go!" she said grabbing my arm and then we were in a cloud of smoke. I coughed. Humans' lungs can't take a lot of strain can they? When the smoke cleared we were in a cemetery. I looked around and saw me? What? Mary walked over to me.

* * *

Sydney's POV:

When I reached his grave I remember that it's all my fault that he is here. I looked at Nicole's grave which is next to daddy's and remember that it's my fault that they both are dead. I was so lost in my self hatred that I didn't notice anyone until Mary started talking to me. I couldn't hear what she was saying though.

"Why are you torturing me?" I yelled at her. I looked up and saw myself. "And her?" I pointed to myself. Which is really weird.

"Listen Sydney, I don't really know who you re or that you even existed until she switched us. But she did so with good intentions but you have jumped to conclusions and she didn't want to have you yell any more than you have at her. She is just helping. She helped you find your soul mate. If you let her she will bring your dad and your sister back and make it so that that never really died and you never went in that bank and those two awful men never tortured you. She is going to help me find my soul mate and help us. So let her help us Sydney." Renesmee said.

"You can bring them back? You were just being the awful person I accused you of whenever we met in the other universe?" I asked Mary looking at her.

"Yes I can and I will. I was just angry that you never really gave me a chance." She said. "Will you give me a chance now?" she asked me. I nodded. She smiled and lightening flashed. The graves disappeared. "There you go, they never died." She said.

"Can we switch back to our normal bodies? But can I keep my awesome powers?" I asked Mary. She nodded and then I was in my own body I fist pumped the air and screamed.

"Hallelujah! Not that your body wasn't great Renesmee, it's just this is mine! And I'm glad to be back." I said. "Now Mary what do we do about this two universes thing? I can't live in both can I?"

"Well no, but since you still have your powers you can just poof back and forth." She said.

"Well before we go back to the Twilight Universe, I need to go do something." I said and poofed home. I walked down the stairs and found dad and Isaiah watching reruns of sports on television. I then walked into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame and saw mom and Nicole making dinner. I've missed everyone. I pushed off of the frame and hugged mom and Nikki. "What's for dinner?"

"Italian." Nikki said smiling. She did love Italian.

"Awesome." I said and walked back into the living room. I sat in between dad and Isaiah. I gave daddy a hug and messed up Isaiah's hair. "Why are you guys watching reruns? Isn't there anything on?" I asked them.

"No not anything good." Isaiah said pouting. I closed my eyes and projected an NCIS marathon to be playing today on the USA channel. I then turned it to the USA channel.

"Nothing on huh?" I asked as I left the room throwing the remote on the couch. Well time to go. I projected time freezing and then poofed Mary and Renesmee here.

"Time to go!" I said and then projected back to the Cullen house.

"Hey everybody, look who I brought with me!" I yelled.

* * *

**(AN: Hey everybody! Sorry it's short! I will introduce some more covens next chapter. I do not own Twilight. I love you all just not in the creepy way! But I do love you! TTFN! Please review, I need some ideas and I need to know if you all still like my story. So if you do please review!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Trapped in Twilight:**

* * *

_**Recap: **__**Renesmee's POV: **_**"Well after she was kidnapped and bitten by Alec Volturi, her/your powers were strengthened. So she finally figured out that she can come here! C'mon we have to go!" she said grabbing my arm and then we were in a cloud of smoke. I coughed. Humans' lungs can't take a lot of strain can they? When the smoke cleared we were in a cemetery. I looked around and saw me? What? Mary walked over to me.  
**_**Sydney's POV:**_ **"No not anything good." Isaiah said pouting. I closed my eyes and projected an NCIS marathon to be playing today on the USA channel. I then turned it to the USA channel.  
"Nothing on huh?" I asked as I left the room throwing the remote on the couch. Well time to go. I projected time freezing and then poofed Mary and Renesmee here.  
"Time to go!" I said and then projected back to the Cullen house.  
"Hey everybody, look who I brought with me!" I yelled. **

* * *

**Chapter 25: Family Reunion! **

* * *

Renesmee's POV:

After Sydney yelled everyone came running. I almost yelled Stampede. There was my family, of course, but there was also many other vampires that helped us out when the Volturi tried to come and kill me. And the pack was also here. WOW! Why are all of these people here? I looked at my family and saw that they were all glaring at Mary. Hmm, I wonder why?

"Sydney!" Every one of my family members shouted when they caught sight of me.

"That's Sydney," I said pointing to her they must be confused since they don't know that we switched bodies back already. "I'm Renesmee." After that all of my family was on me, like a mountain lion on a deer, saying how much they missed me. I doubt it. Why would they miss me? The only ones that even wanted me were Mom and Aunt Rose.

"What do you mean by that Renesmee?" Dad asked looking rather hurt. I reached over and took his hand and showed him my memory of reading all four books. After the memory was over I took my hand back from his. And not even a millisecond later I was enveloped in a huge hug. "Sweetie that book was from someone else's point of view. I was so excited to have a child that I never knew I could have. I was just very worried for your mother."

"Because I was killing her!" I sobbed into his shirt.

"Oh honey, you didn't know. You couldn't help it. But don't you dare think for one second that I ever regret having you. No one in this house is upset with you. They know you couldn't help it. And besides your mother is alive and so are you. So stop the tears honey. There is no need for them. Your are loved and we are very proud of the young lady who you are growing up to be." He said.

* * *

Sydney's POV:

After Edward's speech and Renesmee's tears. Everyone looked over at Mary and me. Jake was the first one to approach me.

"Sydney?" he asked tentatively, I just nodded my head because my voice wouldn't seem to work at the moment. He then crushed me into a hug.

"Not. A Vamp. Any. More. Can't. Breathe." I managed to choke out. I felt him laugh along with the rest of the pack and he eased his grip but he didn't let me go. "I know I'm lovable and you missed me. But I was only gone for a couple hours. You can let me go now."

"Sydney, you were not gone for a couple of hours. You were gone for a couple of days. So I'm never letting you go ever again." Wow I was gone for a while then.

"Well I guess this makes going to the bathroom and taking a shower a whole lot harder then." I joked. Everyone, vampires and werewolves, laughed. "So what's the plan?" I asked after the laughter died down, getting serious and wanting to know what I had apparently missed.

"Well, now that you're back. We plan to practice fighting with and without powers." Carlisle said.

"Alrighty, then what?" I asked again.

"Well if all goes accordingly then we will be off to Italy by Monday." He said again. Wait what day is it? If the fifteenth was Wednesday then today is Friday.

"So we only have the weekend?" I asked.

"Well technically only you, Renesmee, and Mary have the weekend. Speaking of Mary, what are you doing here? I thought you were torturing Sydney?" Jacob growled at Mary.

"Don't worry just a little misunderstanding. Oh and where is Matt?" I asked looking around for him. Everyone looked around for him.

"We haven't seen him since you left." Emmett said.

"Well? Where could he have gone?" I asked the room. It was silent until,

"Italy."

* * *

**(AN: Hello to people of fan fiction. Wait let me correct that. Hello people that read my story and like it! How have you been? Or now that we have finally started our second semester classes, como estas? I have been fabulous I love my new classes! First period I have chemistry. Normally people would be horrified at that fact. I was at first. But on my first day my chemistry teacher blew up a gummy bear! And while he did it he yelled in a scary evil voice, "BURN GUMMY BEAR BURN! YOU ARE THE SACRIFICE TO ALTER(insert my teacher's name here because I didn't want to type it.) BURN!" IT WAS SO FUNNY! Then on the second day he lit a piece of paper on fire then said, "oops" so funny! Second period I have Spanish, yuck! Then I have ecology, which isn't so bad I have won two prizes on the two days I have been there. Then I have creative writing! WOOO! And the poem I wrote won second place in a competition! WOO! I can't believe it won! So awesome! But I have to recite it! So not looking forward to that ****I'm scared out of my mind! Well I am so sorry for not updating sooner I've just had a lot on my mind! And well I was stuck on how to get this chapter started! So here it was. I promise to try harder for you guys. Tell me what you thought about this chapter! I don't own Twilight! I love you guys! I hope to hear from you!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	26. Chapter 26

Hey readers,

Wish me luck on the ACT tomorrow! I'm so freaking nervous! I so suck at math! Ugh I'm gonna fail! any tips?

Forever and For Always,

LHNT


	27. Chapter 27

**Trapped in Twilight:**

* * *

_**Recap: **__**Renesmee's POV: **__**"Oh honey, you didn't know. You couldn't help it. But don't you dare think for one second that I ever regret having you. No one in this house is upset with you. They know you couldn't help it. And besides your mother is alive and so are you. So stop the tears honey. There is no need for them. Your are loved and we are very proud of the young lady who you are growing up to be." He said.  
**__**Sydney's POV:**_ _**"We haven't seen him since you left." Emmett said.  
"Well? Where could he have gone?" I asked the room. It was silent until,  
"Italy." **_

* * *

**Chapter 26: Traitor!**

* * *

Sydney's POV: 

"Italy," Matt said from the doorway flanked by some hooded vampires.

"What is this about Matt? We trusted you. We were trying to help you," Esme said.

"He never did need our help Esme. He has been lying to us this entire time," Edward snarled.

"That's right Eddie boy. And you all believed my sob story so well."He said. "Oh Cullens help me the evil nasty Volturi have my mate. Oh help me," He mocked.

"Why did you lie to us? And another thing if you were just going to turn on us why would you teach me how to use my power?" I asked.

"I lied to you to buy us some time. I taught you how to use your power so I wouldn't feel so bad when I killed you. It's easier knowing that your victim isn't vulnerable and is able to fight back." He said smirking.

"Hold on now, I am not a victim. Nor will I ever be." I said and projected a flame thrower in my hands. I shot it at him but he was too fast. He ducked away just in time, but the vampire behind him was not as lucky and burst into flames quickly.

"Let the games begin," he said dropping into a crouch.

"Game on," Emmett said. Then all hell broke loose. Everyone went at each other at once and it sounded like thunder. We can't be exposed, so I projected a freak lightening storm for Forks and the neighboring cities. Everyone was locked in one on one with some one else, well with the exception of Mary and the pack. Emmett and Felix. Jasper and Demetri. Alec and Edward. Jane and Alice. Chelsea and Rosalie. Renata and Bella. Heidi and Esme. Alexander, one of the newer guards, and Carlisle. Marylyn, also another newer guard member, and Renesmee. Matt and Myself. I am so glad that Bella has mastered her gift or else we wouldn't stand a chance. Unfortunately though the gifted members seemed to have been trained how to do hand to hand combat. Matt was circling me at the moment. Mary was helping Sydney and the pack was helping here and there. Jacob was with me.

"Oh Matty-poo,**(My ex's name was Matt and my friend would always pick on him and would call him this. She still does, just to get on his nerves.) **why would you lie about having a mate? Are you just that desperate for a life that you would make up a sob story and come pick a fight with us that you know you can't win?" I questioned. He growled at my nickname and lunged forward. I projected a force field around Jacob and I. It will set whoever touches it on fire. He stopped himself right before the force field before he could turn himself to ash.

"Oh dear, I didn't tell you what my true gift was did I? It really is spectacular. It's kind of like that red head's gift. Oh what was her name? Veronica? Valerie? Vanessa? Ah, it was Victoria. Anyway, my gift allows me to escape death at all costs. Even if you were to use that little toy on me my gift would reverse the process making me virtually indestructible." Darn it, I thought. Wait a minute! Light bulb! I just got a brilliant idea. So I projected the flame thrower over to Emmett and called,

"Heads up Emmett." I looked over to see him receive it and grin widely showing off his dimples. He made quick work of Felix then and went to help the others. I then projected a new gun in my hands.

"I told you, none of your toys are going to kill me," then he had the gall to start laughing.

"Who said I was going to kill you?" I asked smugly.

"What do you- "he started but I had already shot him into another dimension, void of all and any life. I sighed and looked up to see that the only Volturi members left were Demetri, Heidi, Chelsea, Marylyn and Alexander.

"So now what?" I asked Jacob.

"Now we can rest." He said kissing the top of my head.

"YAY!" I said clapping my hands and throwing my arms around Jacob's neck.

"So what's with the other vampires? No one else is fighting so what's going on?" I asked everyone who was at a standstill and looked at ease with each other.

"Well these five have decided to surrender." Edward said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we didn't want to be in the Guard in the first place so thank you Cullens for asaving us and giving us back our freedom. " Alexander said while the others nodded.

"Yes, thank you so much. We will take our leave now."Marylyn said and they were all gone in the blink of an eye. It sucks not to be able to see them any more but my slow human eyes wouldn't let me and I didn't feel like projecting better eyesight.

"Well it's over people!" I shouted. "Let's celebrate."

* * *

**(AN: Hey readers! What's up? I am sorry I haven't updated sooner but hey ACT crap and a benighted, lackadaisical guy at school calling me stupid for being a Christian. Ugh, anyways I really hoped you liked this chapter. I don't really know if I wrote the fight scene out well. So please tell me if I did any good with this scene. I don't own Twilight! I love you guys! I hope to see at least one review!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Trapped in Twilight:**

* * *

_**Recap: **__**Sydney's POV:**__**"Well it's over people!" I shouted. "Let's celebrate."**_

* * *

**Chapter 27: The End**

* * *

Sydney's POV:

*2 Years Later*

I bet you all are wondering what happened after everything. Well things went back to semi-normal. After the fight we all went out to celebrate our victory. Edward and Bella fixed their relationship with Nessie. And Nessie found her mate! And you will never guess who it is! Emmett and Rose they went on a celebratory umpteenth honeymoon. Alice opened up an anonymous fashion company. Jasper wrote a war book about what goes through one's mind in the middle of a battlefield. Carlisle is still into medicine and science. Esme has also started a company of her own that is partnered with Alice's but hers is an Interior Design company. Mom and Dad are super happy and I'm getting a new sibling! Woo! Nicole and I are going on a college road trip soon. Isaiah is a black belt so no one messes with him. Most of the pack has settled down with their imprint, all except for my Jake. On my eighteenth birthday I woke up at twelve exactly due to a text from Jake saying it was urgent and that I need to get to him as soon as possible. So of course I projected myself to him in a millisecond in my frog pajamas only to find him in a romantic hotel room on a bed covered in rose petals. I asked him what was going on, but with more cursing. And all he did was smile, get up, hug me, and whisper happy birthday. Then he got down on one knee and proposed! It was so romantic. That day I said that I would marry him was about seven months ago. He gave me his mother's ring. Our wedding was fabulous. I left it to all the girly girls I knew while I just relaxed with Jake. I hated the whole not allowed to see him twenty four hours before the wedding crap. It almost tore me apart. But I managed. We said our vows, got married, had a passionate honeymoon, and I am living in two different worlds. My hometown with my biological family and my supernatural world with my eternal family. I learned that twilight wasn't as bad as I originally thought. However Stephanie Meyer got some things wrong, like the hot level of my hunky werewolf. And I literally learned to love it. Oh and don't tell anyone but I'm pregnant!

* * *

**(AN: Hey readers! I was baptized today! Talk about a lesson in humility! I was so mortified! Well anyways I got to go! I hope that the ending was good! Sorry it was so short! Please tell me your thoughts and if you all want a sequel! Hope to hear from you! TTFN! I don't own Twilight! I love you guys!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Trapped in Twilight:**

* * *

And now for the special thanks to all who have read, reviewed, added me to their story alert, author alert, favorite story, and favorite author.

Thank you anonymous readers.

* * *

**Reviewers :**

Badspellersuntie12

Mindreadingweirdo

Trickstersink

Skittles'n'Jellybeans

JacksonandChase4ever

anonymous

Twilightlover

Pixiestixz

Gempire

Nikki - Twilight Lover

gibrat15

LaBellaShai27

DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING

LexisCullen-Bitch-In-Trainingx

Things that rhyme with orange

Emmalie13

Amerilia Lily Lotus

Dawb

Alicenaja1

squirtlee16

0bsethed

Angelnice9

envyme13

lillyday

SamEthan

Melissa

TWI-ACADEMYSAGAS

Laci Cullen

twilightfan28

CHOCOLATE

BellaSand

Belle

Belle Lewis

anonymous

* * *

**Story alerts:**

Badspellersuntie12

DelphianBleak

Mindreadingweirdo

Trickstersink

4Edward's-Eyes-Only

Skittles'n'Jellybeans

JacksonandChase4ever

renesmee48

isabelleong2468

pixiestixz

LaBellaShai27

DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING

LexisCullen-Bitch-In-Trainingx

BrookLynn13

Things that rhyme with orange

Heartsink

Emmalie13

burnin4Christ

yami-of-the-darkness

aclamon95

Dawb

TeamAlecVolturi

WheresMine

squirtlee16

Angelnice9

IRunWithWerewolves

envyme13

amyroserox

Em Phantom

Laci Cullen

XxWolfHeartxX

heavenrOx

PureSilverLining

Nurseratchet

TWI-ACADEMYSAGAS

S. M. Raleigh

BookLover223

BellaSand

* * *

**Favorite story:**

trickstersink

Badspellersuntie12

Skittles'n'Jellybeans

Pixiestixz

Gempire

Twiaholic

LaBellaShai27

LexisCullen-Bitch-In-Trainingx

Things that rhyme with orange

burnin4Christ

Dawb

SecretanimeFreak

Alicatk

Angelnice9

IRunWithWerewolves

roxana94

laura is so cool

kooolgal08

SamEthan

.Awesome.12

0bsethed1

Twilightreaderoutaboredome

TWI-ACADEMYSAGAS

cath luvs cats

Innocent Chaos

S. M. Raleigh

twilightfan28

Mellow girl

Rivierlina

Lacey4317

Lifeisfunnysometimes

Iwillendyou

BellaSand

kh2 fan13

ihatework

memeko

M. Schreck

* * *

**Author Alert:**

Skittles'n'Jellybeans

Gempire

LaBellaShai27

LexisCullen-Bitch-In-Trainingx

Dawb

Angelnice9

Elena0017

Leahmarieh

vampyregurl09

dckdck422

twilightgirl0723

Sonya95

Kathymcc

Victoria Vampyre

twilightfan28

Mackenzie L

NativeMoon95

Giggles2010

s87griffin

Skyarchy

middie113

TwilightGurl24

iloveyou4

* * *

**Favorite author:**

Skittles'n'Jellybeans

Gempire

LaBellaShai27

LexisCullen-Bitch-In-Trainingx

Dawb

Angelnice9

Lillyday

Elena0017

Leahmarieh

twilightgirl0723

Swimmerperson

Dinise

Aderrett

Victoria Vampyre

Paramore-Is-A-Band-People

twilightfan28

TeamCarlisleWhitlock

NativeMoon95

s87griffin

freakyfairy1987

Skyarchy

Lissa powers

iloveyou4

* * *

**People who have private messaged me:**

Oceangirl122

EverythingButYouu

Sweatpea3284

Dinise

Tomboy Amy

Crazyperson17

Flower123

Cute puppies

Slower than stampeding turtles

mRSEdWardcULLen4evr

leira123

* * *

**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


End file.
